


The Chicken Soup

by IdunTheKeeperOfApples



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Author has a potty mouth, Chicken Soup, Demon Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren has a Potty Mouth, Here there be monsters..., Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Mishaps in the kitchen, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sassy Armin Arlert, So much whisper-yelling!, Witch Eren Yeager, levi has a potty mouth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdunTheKeeperOfApples/pseuds/IdunTheKeeperOfApples
Summary: Eren's friend got sick and he wanted to make his granny's chicken soup... But something goes very wrong and he summons a demon instead.





	1. The Demon

**Author's Note:**

> This little story was inspired by a post on Tumblr (I think, saw it on my Instagram) about witches and the problems that could arise if you didn't know you were a witch or something like that.  
Anyway, thought it would be funny so... Here it is! :D

The explosion was deafening. Dust, flour, and broken kitchen utensils were sent flying through the air. And in the middle of the catastrophe stood Eren with wide eyes and a carrot still in his hand. Coughing was heard and then a loud swearing echoed in the kitchen.

”What the fuck just happened?” Eren breathed out while staring at the figure rising up from the floor.

”You just fucking summoned me, brat,” the figure growled at him, trying to dust the flour off of his black clothes as if it had personally offended him.

”Summoned? What? I didn’t do anything like that?! I was cooking fucking _chicken soup_!”

”Seriously? First time I’ve been summoned in almost ninety years and my summoner would turn out to be a complete and utter idiot! Just my fucking luck!” The figure spits out.

Eren looked around the mess in the kitchen. Man, his mother was going to kill him! Then his eyes focused on the man standing in the middle of the kitchen. Alabaster skin, black hair and practically glowing silver eyes… No wait, they were actually glowing! What the hell?

”Who… What are you?” Eren whispered.

”A demon, you should fucking know as you summoned me.” Glowing silver met Eren’s green and the demon suddenly smirked as he walked closer. ”Name’s Levi.”

”There’s no such thing as a demon,” Eren laughed halfheartedly. ”They are just as real as the monster under my bed!”

”Oh, maybe I should take a look under your bed then. Maybe I know the monster,” Levi continued to approach Eren with the same smirk on his lips.

Eren started backing away, demon or no demon, the man was looking at him like he was going to eat him. Suddenly Eren’s back connected with the kitchen island and he came to a sudden stop. He tried to move sideways but was hindered by a pale hand resting on the countertop, Levi’s other hand pushed against Eren’s chest and he suddenly found himself sprawled across the countertop with Levi sitting down on top of him.

”Tell me your name,” Levi said as he looked down at Eren’s t-shirt.

”Why?” Eren breathed out.

”Why not?” Levi countered and his hand found its way under the t-shirt, tracing the flexing muscles with a finger.

”If you really are a demon, isn’t it bad for me to tell you my name?”

”Maybe, maybe not. It depends.”

”On what?”

Levi smirked and leaned down closer to Eren’s face. ”On what I want to do to you.” The demon licked Eren’s ear, sending shivers through the young man's body and then whispered into his ear. ”And there are so, so many things I want to do to you.”

Eren’s breath hitched. ”Eren.”

”What’s that?” Levi purred. ”I could not really hear you.”

”Eren… Eren Jaeger,” Eren said with a shaky voice.

”Eren… You and I are going to have so much fun.”

”What in the world is going on here?!” Carla’s voice echoed and Eren looked up to see her take in the mess in the kitchen and then focus on the man sitting on top of Eren. ”And who are you?”

Levi slid down gracefully and reached out a hand for her to shake. ”I’m Levi, Eren’s boyfriend.”

Three things happened at once.

One. Eren choked on something, probably his saliva.

Two. Carla’s eyes narrowed as her gaze met his.

Three. Levi was smiling wickedly.

Damn fucking demon!

”You were going to make chicken soup? Together?” Carla’s voice sounded suspicious.

”No,” Levi intervened. ”Eren was going to make chicken soup, I just showed up when he already had made a mess.”

”Mhmm.”

”Mom,” Eren pleaded. ”I promise to clean up.”

Carla looked at him and then smiled amused. ”You do that.” She walked to the door again and glanced over the shoulder. ”Make sure you get all the flour cleaned up.” Eren could hear her giggling as she closed the door.

”What the fuck?!” Eren whisper-shouted. ”Why would you tell her we are boyfriends?”

”Because,” Levi looked around the kitchen. ”I decided to stay.”

”What? Why?!” Eren sputtered.

”Because Hell is boring as… well, Hell. I kind of like it here and you are pretty, I would not see an issue with mating you.” Levi frowned as he looked at the white dust that covered practically everything in the kitchen. ”We are going to need cleaning supplies,” Levi muttered to himself and then looked at Eren. ”Do you have some?”

”I… I…” Eren sighed as he gave up trying to make sense of anything. ”This way,” he mumbled and opened the closet door in the corner of the kitchen.

Around four excruciating hours later Eren wanted to deem the kitchen clean, but Levi had another opinion.

”If you don’t clean it good enough the first time around, I will force you to start all over!” Levi growled.

”But it was not totally clean before I started with the soup!” Eren complained.

”Doesn’t matter.”

”Why are you such a clean-freak?! You live in Hell!”

”So?”

”Isn’t Hell filled with, I dunno, ashes, blood, and fire?”

”Just a rumor. Hell is very clean, the Commander would not accept anything less,” Levi mumbled as he rubbed a dishcloth on a stubborn spot on the stove.

Eren stared at the demon in silence. At least until Levi noticed that he was not cleaning anymore. The demon’s eyebrow rose and Eren quickly turned around to continue cleaning the flour of the things that lay on the countertop.

Once done with them, his gaze found his grandma’s cookbook and he used a dry washcloth to remove the flour from it. He remembered his granny with a fond smile. She had always been so happy when Eren was around, letting him help her in the garden and little things like that. Granny never once had treated him like a small child.

”Is that the ’cookbook’,” Levi suddenly asked over his shoulder.

”Yeah.”

Levi moved closer and started flipping the pages with a gentle hand. Then Levi suddenly chuckled. ”It is not a cookbook, it is a grimoire.”

”A what now?” Eren stared at the page containing a recipe for a mushroom omelet.

”A grimoire, a spellbook,” Levi sighed when Eren looked at him dumbfounded. ”You know, magic spells… like witches?”

”But…” Eren looked down at the page again. ”I only see a recipe?”

”That’s because someone used a spell to hide it,” Levi mumbled thoughtfully. ”Who did the book belong to?”

”My grandma,” Eren answered.

”And what was her name?” Levi let out a deep suffering sigh like as he thought Eren was too stupid to even be remotely close to.

”Isabel Church.”

Levi’s eyes widened and he looked at Eren’s eyes again, like he could find answers deep in the green. ”Izzy?” the demon breathed out shakily. ”Is your grandmother?”

”Yeah,” Eren said. ”She always made me chicken soup when I was sick and when my friend got sick I kind of wanted to pass on the favor.”

”And you managed to summon me instead…” Then Levi started to silently chuckle, small puffs of air escaping as the demon’s body shook in laughter.

”Hey!” Eren pouted. ”It said chicken soup!”

Levi glanced up at him while trying to stop the chuckles. ”It was a good thing that you summoned me, there are spells in this book that summons other things that would not hesitate to eat you or worse.”

”What?!” Eren screeched.

Levi started to rummage around in the fridge. ”Let’s make your friend some real chicken soup.”

”Okay.”

Cooking chicken soup with a demon from Hell... Eren had no idea how this was his life now…


	2. The Sextalk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
So... this story has gotten a lot of love and some of you have asked for more and who am I to refuse? ;)
> 
> Fair warning though, the chapters will be pretty short and I will update when I have got the time. I'll promise though that it will be updated at the very least twice a month. It's all depending on how much time I get outside of classes and work <.<
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> // Veronica

”But I don’t understand!” Eren exclaimed as he paced back and forth on the kitchen floor. ”How, just _how_ can this book be a grimoire? My mom has cooked plenty of recipes from it and she has never summoned anything!”

”It’s easy,” Levi replied before taking a sip from his fourth cup of tea that evening. ”You have the gift and she doesn’t.”

”Gift?”

”You are a witch, Eren,” Levi deadpanned.

”No, no no-no-no. This is insane!” Eren exclaimed and then stopped his pacing suddenly. ”Wait, is that why mom was so calm before?! I thought she was going to freak out about your glowing eyes!”

”Well, doh,” Levi muttered and then sighed. ”She sees me as a human. Only witches, demons, and other creatures can see what I truly am.”

”Wait, wait, wait, other creatures?! What other creatures?!” Eren screeched.

”Not important right now, Eren,” Levi said and put the teacup down on the table. ”I will teach you about that stuff later and until then I will protect you.”

”What? Protect me? From what?!”

”Now that you have used your power for the first time, there are others who will take an… _interest_ in you,” Levi said slowly. ”And I won't allow that,” Levi added mumbling to himself.

”But-”

Eren was rudely interrupted when Carla entered the kitchen. She looked around with an impressed expression.

”Well done, boys,” she commented brightly.

”Thank you, madame Jaeger,” Levi replied politely. ”There are some soup left if you are hungry.”

”Why thank you, Levi was it?”

”Yes, madame.”

”Please call me Carla,” she smiled. ”Not to be rude but it’s getting quite late, Levi, and Eren and I have some things to talk about.

”Of course, Carla,” Levi said, smiled at her before turning around and winked at Eren on his way out from the house.

Eren felt his cheeks burning and the silence from his mom was a bit alarming. He turned to look and was met with an inquisitive stare. Eren swallowed nervously and scratched his neck.

”So _Levi_ hmmm?” Carla drawled. ”When were you going to tell me?”

Eren’s laugh was on the hysterical side. He was going to _freaking_ _kill Levi!_

”Well, it’s kind of new you know and I was not really planning on…on…” Eren stuttered, not sure what more to say.

”Eren, calm down. I am actually happy for you and I’m sure Grisha will be as well once he gets back from his business trip,” Carla chuckled. ”We were worried that there was something wrong with you. You never showed anyone any interest at all-”

”Mom!”

”-and you are 20 years old and I get it; it’s not fun to invite your dates home with you when you still live with your parents at your age-”

”Well jeez thanks, mom…”

”-but we wanted you to find someone and now you have!” Carla ended with a bright smile.

Eren wanted to scream. He wanted to tell his mom that Levi was _so not_ his boyfriend, thank you very much! That the man - no, demon - was a walking disaster just waiting to happen! But he really could not do that, could he? She would think he was going insane and they would send him to a psychiatric ward for even thinking that demons existed.

”Anyway, Eren. I want to talk to you about sex-”

”Mom! I-”

”-because even if you are an adult and Levi seems like a nice boy, you can never be too safe-”

”Mom! Let me stop you there!” Eren almost yelled. ”There won't be any sex of any kind I can promise you that!”

”Oh,” Carla almost looked disappointed. ”I just wanted to let you know that if you do have sex – put a sock on the door handle. I don’t think anyone of us would be happy if I – or your father – would walk into a wrestling match on the bed if you know what I mean.”

Eren threw up his hands in defeat and headed towards his bedroom. Anything to get away from that awkward conversation.

”Don’t forget to wear condoms!” Carla’s voice echoed in the house. ”And use lube!”

”Jeez, mom,” Eren mumbled as he closed his bedroom door. He leaned against it and closed his eyes.

”I like your mother.”

Eren almost screamed and his heart was tapdancing in his chest. In front of him, on his bed, sat Levi with an amused expression.

”How the fuck did you get in here?!” Eren whisper-shouted.

”I’m a demon, Eren. Getting inside someone’s room isn’t exactly hard.”

”Let me rephrase that; get the fuck out of my room!” Eren whisper-shouted again. He really did not need his mother to hear this.

”No.”

Eren blinked. ”What the fuck do you mean ’no’?”

Levi rose up from the bed and started towards Eren. ”I mean no, I won’t leave your side. You summoned me and now you are stuck with me.” Levi pressed Eren against the door and his eyes were burning with hunger. ”You are mine, Eren Jaeger,” Levi growled possessively before claiming Eren’s lips.

Eren’s breath hitched as Levi’s lips moved against his own and he could feel the wicked demon smirk before pushing his tongue inside Eren’s mouth. It was… It was… It was heavenly. No! Wait, what? And then Levi did something with his tongue that felt so amazing that Eren let out a whimper. Levi slowly moved back from the kiss and smirked smugly while Eren was trying to catch his breath.

”I fucking hate you,” Eren mumbled as he on shaky legs moved to sit in his chair next to the computer.

”I can work with that,” Levi commented and looked around in interest.

Eren sat silent and looked as Levi walked around the room, taking it all in.

”You can’t stay here though. If mom and dad find out you live in my room-”

Levi did not seem to be listening or maybe he was listening but simply was ignoring Eren’s words. Then Levi reached for something next to Eren and started reading aloud.

”Shiganshina Animal Shelter Application Form,” Levi glanced at Eren. ”Want to adopt a pet, Eren?”

”Well, yeah. I finally got mom and dad to say yes,” Eren mumbled, smiling slightly at the thought.

”Perfect.”

Levi backed away from Eren and closed his eyes. A dark mist surrounded him until the demon was out of sight and when the mist disappeared a large black dog with glowing silver eyes was standing there instead.

Eren rose from his chair breathing out: ”What the fuck?!”


	3. The Adoption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies!
> 
> Thank you so much for all the nice comments and kudos! It brings life to this author's frostbitten heart. :D
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> //Veronica

”This is a fucking terrible idea!” Eren exclaimed for probably the hundredth time that morning. He was so sick and tired of just about _everything_ right now.

Yesterday evening Levi had turned into a _fucking dog_ and then had turned back again into his normal self. Levi had then decided that he would pretend to be one of the shelter dogs and that Eren would formally ’adopt’ him, thus making sure that Levi would be around Eren at all times. Eren had tried to reject the idea but every argument he threw at Levi was torn apart and after a while, he grumbly accepted the plan.

After that, they had spent five minutes straight discussing the value of sleeping in pajamas versus sleeping in the nude. Luckily Levi had relented and had reluctantly agreed to sleep in a pair of Eren’s sweatpants. Eren was not certain he would have survived otherwise. Just picturing the very attractive demon naked was really bad when combined with Eren’s libido and being naked in the same room as said naked demon would be so much worse.

It had then taken _hours_ for Eren to fall asleep, mostly because of the fact that Levi had declared that he would lie in Eren’s bed as well and then had acted like a _fucking touch-starved octopus_ despite the fact that the bed was queen-sized. Every time Eren had moved away Levi had pulled him right back in and even now he could still feel Levi’s breath against his neck.

Needless to say; Eren did not sleep well last night.

”It will be fine,” Levi replied as he walked casually next to Eren, glancing curiously at the neighborhood.

Eren stopped by his car, an old yellow AMC Gremlin, and opened the door to get in.

”This is not your car, is it?” Levi asked while glaring at the car.

Eren looked between the rusty car and the demon. ”It is,” Eren confirmed hesitantly and was rewarded with a frustrated sigh.

”That’s it! Drive us to a car seller!” Levi commanded and got inside the worn-down car with a disgusted face.

”But I can’t afford-”

”Eren,” Levi interrupted and looked at Eren. ”Drive us to a car seller.”

”Fine!” Eren huffed and turned on the engine that started with a long tormented creak and then immediately backfired, the loud sound echoed around them. ”It doesn’t usually do that,” Eren mumbled when Levi looked at him with a raised eyebrow. It was a lie, of course, his car had definitely seen better days but there was no fucking way that he would actually admit that to the demon.

When Eren was about to turn into the parking lot for a used cars dealer, Levi growled and pointed straight to a very fancy dealer across the street that had brand new and very expensive _sports cars_.

”Levi, I-”

”Eren, drive us there!”

Eren parked his car next to a shiny Mercedes and he felt so out of his element here. Sure his family had some money, both his parents had a pretty good income after all, but they never spent their money on unnecessary luxurious things like a sports car for example.

”Come on, Eren!”

Eren took a deep breath before getting out of the car. He had such a bad feeling about this. He followed Levi who strolled right inside like he owned the place. Levi truly looked like someone who would buy a car like these ones. The demon started talking with a salesman and Eren walked around, looking at the different cars and being careful not to touch them. Heaven knows what the price tag would be for a small scratch.

”Eren!” Levi called him over to a very shiny green car. ”What do you think about this one?”

Eren hardly looked at it. ”I think it's very expensive, Levi,” he mumbled.

”I guess, but that’s not important right now,” Levi said thoughtfully and his eyes darted between the car and Eren. ”Yes, I think it matches your eyes perfectly.”

Eren felt his cheeks starting to burn. ”_What?”_ he squawked.

The salesman gave Eren a strange look. ”I agree,” he said with a tiny smile.

”We’ll take this one then,” Levi said. ”And you’ll get that yellow monster outside in return.”

”Of course,” the salesman agreed.

Eren’s head was spinning. What was even happening?

He followed as the salesman urged them inside a nice office. He stared dumbly as the salesman prepared the papers and then he signed his name on the right places. Eren was given the keys and a ’Manufacturer’s Certificate of Origin’ - a document that Eren had never seen before in his life.

As they sat down in Eren’s brand new emerald green Dodge Challenger he could not help but ask out loud: ”What the fuck just happened? How did you get him to agree to switch the Gremlin for _this_?”

”Persuasion,” Levi replied and smirked. ”I’m very good at it.”

When Levi saw Eren’s startled face he swiftly added: ”It does not work on witches though or any other supernatural creatures. Only on ordinary humans.”

”Good to know,” Eren said slowly and turned to stare blankly in front of him before shaking his head and starting the car. The low rumble of a V8 filled Eren’s ears.

”Now,” Levi said smugly. ”This is a car, don’t you think?”

Levi was supposed to wait for him in one of the kennels and Eren was a bit nervous as he followed the young woman working at the shelter. She was asking Eren different questions about what he wanted in a dog when they entered the room with the kennels. There were a lot of different breeds in there and Eren would have loved to stop by every dog but that was not the plan.

No, the plan was to adopt a _fucking demon_ instead of an adorable dog.

He saw Levi in the last kennel, just next to a cute Cocker Spaniel and Eren could not help himself when he stopped in front of the Spaniel and started cooing at the happy dog. It did not take many seconds before a dark growl was heard to Eren’s left and when he glanced over he could see those glowing eyes staring back at him. Levi was actually scowling at him as a dog and it was pretty hilarious. Eren forced down a smile as he turned back to the Spaniel when it whined at the lack of attention. Eren started petting it with his fingers and talking softly while stealing sneaky glances at Levi.

Levi was wandering back and forth in his kennel. The silver eyes darted between Eren and the enemy Cocker Spaniel. Another growl was heard but Eren ignored it and started talking to the woman about the Spaniel. A sudden high-pitched whine made Eren glance over to Levi and he gulped. Levi’s eyes were still darting between them, the gaze filled with undisguised desperation when he looked at Eren and then turned into bloodthirsty hatred when he looked at the small dog.

Maybe it was a really bad idea to tease _a fucking demon?!_

”What about the black one?” Eren said while forcing himself to act casual.

”I-” the woman frowned confused and moved to read the paper outside the cage. ”I did not know we had a dog in that kennel.”

Eren sat down next to Levi’s cage and reached a trembling hand towards Levi. ”Hello there,” he whispered. Levi stared at him for a moment and then started to scratch at the door with his paw.

”Oh,” the woman cooed. ”It looks like he wants to come outside.” She opened the door and Levi walked out from the kennel, moved straight to Eren and sat down heavily in Eren’s lap with his large body, causing Eren to release a small groan of discomfort. Eren could barely remain sitting when Levi leaned against him and he tried to get Levi off, but the demon would not budge.

”I think we have a winner!” The woman exclaimed giddily.

”Yeah, I guess,” Eren grumbled and was met with the self-satisfied grin from Levi.

When they followed the woman out from the kennels Levi snorted arrogantly at the Cocker Spaniel and then leaned heavily against Eren’s thighs as they walked, no matter how much Eren sneakingly tried to shove the demon away.

On their way home, they bought everything a _normal dog_ would need; dog food, bowls for the food and water, a dog bed, and a collar with a matching leash. Of course, when Eren chose those two particular accessories Levi growled despite being in his human form.

”You won’t be putting those things on me.”

”But if we are going for a walk? We need to keep up appearances!”

Levi stared at Eren for a moment and then he smirked wickedly. ”Fine,” he said smugly. ”But only if I get to use them on you too. Fair is fair after all.”

”_What?!”_ Eren squeaked but Levi was already walking to the cashier. ”Levi! _Levi!_ _Wait!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I gave Eren a green Dodge Challenger... Mostly because I really want one *cries* If someone has one just lying around somewhere, there is a gal in Sweden who is interested! :D
> 
> P.S. If you haven't seen an AMC Gremlin before - Google it! It's so ugly it's fucking adorable!


	4. The Captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... enter the Captain! :)  
Damn, I so want a demon-Levi of my own... :P
> 
> Honestly, I think Eren is handling shit well, don't you think so? :D
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Veronica

”Aww, such a cutie!” Carla cooed at Levi. ”What’s his name?”

”Uhm,” Eren said as both Carla and Levi looked at him. He was desperately trying to think of a name because seriously, what name does one give to a fucking _demon_?

”Captain!” Eren exclaimed suddenly, the name seemed fitting for some reason.

”Captain,” Carla said slowly as if tasting the name. ”I like it,” she approved with a small smile.

Eren relaxed and then his gaze met Levi’s and for some reason, the demon looked both pleased and perhaps a bit surprised.

Eren started walking towards the bathroom. He needed a shower and some alone-time to think. ”I’m going to take a shower,” he announced.

”Then you can wash Captain as well, Eren. I think he might need it!” Carla called after him.

Eren went rigid and he could hear the quiet huffs of amusement from the demon/dog next to him. ”_Fuck no!”_ he whisper-shouted at Levi. ”No! No fucking way! You don’t need a fucking shower!”

He ushered the demon inside the guestroom. ”You will stay here while I’m taking a shower, okay?” Eren said, then he closed the door and took a deep breath before heading into the bathroom.

After the shower, Eren picked out some clothes from his wardrobe and was pulling on a pair of boxer briefs when he heard panting coming from behind him. He swiveled his head around to look at where the sound came from. Levi, of course, was sitting behind him and was looking at him with a definitely indecent wolf grin.

”Would you fucking mind?!” Eren whisper-yelled, his cheeks flushing red. He had been bent down so Levi had gotten the best view this side of Shiganshina. Levi tilted his head all innocent-like and Eren would have found it completely adorable if Levi had actually been a dog. But Eren knew better and therefore he threw the first thing he could get his hands on at Levi, which just happened to be the very heavy wooden statue he had next to his computer. The statue hit Levi in his head with a loud thump and then fell to the floor.

It did not take more than a few seconds before Levi stood in his human form and quickly strode up to Eren and pushed him down on the bed with a bit more force than necessary. Eren was glad he at least had his boxer briefs on him, otherwise it would have been very awkward. The demon sat down on top of Eren and leaned dangerously close.

”That hurt, Eren.”

”Well, maybe you shouldn’t be a Peeping Tom then!” Eren whisper-shouted and then muttered under his breath. ”Fucking perverted demon.”

”How else am I going to get a chance to look at you? You are always dressed and you hide away in the bathroom to change clothes,” Levi looked down lazily at Eren’s now naked chest and stomach. ”You are beautiful, Eren, and if I had my way you would be naked always.”

”What?!” Eren whisper-shouted. ”Absolutely not! I will no-mmphhh!”

Eren was silenced when Levi’s lips crashed down on his. Eren started swatting at Levi’s head with his hands, which only resulted in the demon taking his hands and forcingly kept them down in the bed. Levi deepened the kiss and ignored Eren’s sounds of anger. Eren soon found himself surrendering to the ministrations. After all, it was not that terrible, not really anyway.

It was first when Eren relaxed that Levi gave a last small peck on bruised lips and then leaned back. Pale fingers slowly created patterns over Eren’s skin and he could not help but shiver.

”Eren!” Carla’s voice echoed in the house. ”I need to have a word with you!”

Levi, thankfully, moved away from Eren and so Eren could get dressed in peace – well almost anyway, Levi would not leave the room and he could feel those glowing silver eyes staring at him while dressing.

”Whose car is that?” Carla asked when they entered the kitchen and motioned to the green Challenger parked outside.

”Uhm… mine?” Eren said unsurely.

”Yours? You never mentioned you won the lottery, Eren,” Carla said incredulously.

”I uhm…”

”I gave it to him,” Levi answered for him.

”Yeah, that.”

”What?” Carla exclaimed and then sighed deeply. ”Levi, I know that you like Eren but you can’t give him expensive gifts like that.”

”Why not? He is the one for me.”

Carla gasped and held her hand in front of her mouth, her eyes large as she stared at first Levi and then Eren. She did not make a sound except for the small broken squeals every now and then and Eren was a bit scared that they had broken her. But then she smiled widely and flew towards her cellphone, frantically unlocking the screen and just a few moments later she was talking very loudly with a certain Grisha Jaeger.

”Our son has found _love!!_” she squealed into the phone and Eren took that as a cue to get the hell out of there. He grabbed Levi’s arm and dragged the demon after him towards his room again.

”What the fuck, Levi! You can’t just say stuff like that!” Eren whisper-yelled as soon as he shut the door to his room.

”But it's true. You are mine, Eren, and I won't allow anything or anyone to keep us apart.”

”That is… slightly terrifying…” Eren mumbled but then looked straight into Levi’s glowing eyes. ”But you can’t just say things like that anyway! What about what I want?!”

”What about it?”

”Don’t I get a choice in the matter?”

”Are you saying you don’t like the thought of being with me?”

”Well.. I…”

”Hmmm…” Levi walked up to Eren and pulled him close. ”What were you saying, Eren?” he asked while pressing small kisses on Eren’s neck.

”I…”

”I can give you anything you desire, Eren. You just have to name it.”

”But-”

”And once you have learned how to use your gift…” Levi licked a long stripe along Eren’s neck and then whispered huskily into Eren’s ear. ”Together we will be unstoppable.”

”What if I don’t want that?” Eren asked breathlessly.

”What?” Levi leaned back to gaze straight into Eren’s eyes.

”What if I want a normal apple-pie life?”

Levi stared at him for a moment. ”Then that is what I will give you,” he said simply.


	5. The Familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well...  
Look at this...  
Another chapter so soon?  
Must be that luck is on your side... 
> 
> Okay, enough of that! :D  
This chapter was kind of amazing to write and I was looking forward to sharing it with you! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Veronica
> 
> P.S. When I wrote this I somehow imagined Armin with a really posh English accent... I don't know why... :D

It was still early in the day when a knock on the front door was heard. When Eren opened the door he was greeted by a blonde boyish-looking man with a bright friendly smile.

”Hello, Eren! My name is Armin and I-”

”Fuck no,” Levi growled and shut the door harshly.

”What? What just-” Eren looked between Levi and the closed door. ”Who was that?”

Another knock was heard.

”No one of interest,” Levi said and shrugged dismissively.

”I can hear you guys…” Armin said tiredly from behind the door.

”Good, then you can hear me say _’go the fuck away’_!” Levi shouted through the door.

”I’m not taking orders from _a hellhound_!”

”And we don’t need a _shitty familiar_ to screw up our lives!”

”Hellhound?” Eren asked confused. ”I thought you were a demon?”

”Tomayto, tomahto. We are practically the same,” Levi replied.

”You are most _definitely not_!” Armin piped up from the other side of the door.

”Shut it!”

”Eren, listen!” Armin said urgently. ”I don’t know what he has told you but I need you to trust me. Hellhounds are called ’The Bearers of Death’. Does that sound like a good thing, Eren?”

”I…” Eren looked at Levi’s narrowed eyes. ”Don’t know?”

”_ ’No’_ was the correct answer, Eren. He is basically an attack dog for an ancient demon of Hell!”

”I’m not an _attack dog_!” Levi growled and yanked the door open. ”Well, I am,” he admitted. ”But what the blonde mushroom here-”

_”Mushroom!?” _Armin screeched appalled.

”-failed to mention is that hellhounds are also the guardians of the fucking supernatural. We protect supernatural creatures and hunt down the misbehaving ones and deal with them!” Levi glared at the blonde and snarled. ”And that includes familiars!”

”Oh, is that right?!” Armin challenged.

”That’s right!” Levi growled back.

The two glared at each other threateningly and Eren had suddenly had enough. ”Can we all just _calm the fuck down_ for a minute?!” Eren yelled and then took a deep breath. ”Jesus fucking Christ!”

Eren was so happy that his mom worked long days and that his father was out of town because dealing with them on top of this was… No, he did not even want to go there. Maybe this was the universe’s way of telling him that it was time to give up trying to get part-time jobs and just go study at a university already.

Heaven (and hell) knows that his parents want him to choose something to study and actually make something of his life but fuck if Eren did not really want to. He was tired of school and tired of thinking about his future – he just wanted to live life, to have freedom! Not to be trapped for another four or five years in a school building.

Eren turned to glare at the supernatural _fiends_ he had standing in the hall. ”Okay, this is how it’s going to work! You two-” He pointed at Levi and Armin. –”are going to behave or _I swear to God_ that I will kick you out of this house and move to fucking _Greenland_ or something!”

”Fine,” Levi muttered and glared at the familiar.

”Alright, Eren,” Armin smiled and ignored the demon, no… hellhound.

”Okay, good!” Eren took a deep breath. ”I need some fucking tea to calm me down.”

”I’ll do it!”

”Allow me.”

Levi and Armin locked eyes again, both either scowling or looking otherwise menacing. They seemed to be building up to an argument or worse and Eren had just had it with the both of them and the entire situation in general.

”I’ll just do it myself, thank you very much!” Eren exclaimed and headed towards the kitchen, he could feel the two following him in silence. He filled the electric kettle with water and started it. While deciding on what tea he wanted he glanced at Armin and Levi who had taken a seat at the table, still staring or rather glaring at each other.

”So Armin,” Eren spoke and the familiar turned to look at him. ”What exactly is a familiar? And why are you here?”

”He is-” Levi started.

”I asked Armin the questions,” Eren looked at Levi who huffed and crossed his arms, looking more like a petulant child than anything.

”A familiar is a kind of spirit who can take the form of an animal and who serves, teaches, and protects a witch,” Armin explained and smiled. ”I am here to teach you about your power and to protect you for the rest of your life…” Armin glanced at Levi. ”And it seems you really need a lot of protecting.”

”He doesn’t need any protection! He has _me!_” Levi growled. ”Besides, I can teach him about magic as well! We don’t _need you!”_

”A hellhound is not supposed to-”

”I don’t care!”

”For fuck sake!” Eren breathed out and rubbed his face tiredly. ”Fine! You can both stay and ’protect’ me or whatever and the one of you causing the most trouble can go home to wherever you came from. Deal?”

”Okay.”

”Fine.”

”Good!” Eren clapped his hands together and put on an obviously fake wide grin on his face. ”Let’s have some tea then, shall we?”

The three of them sat at the table in silence for a while and only the clinking of the teacups would be heard.

”Just who are you, hellhound?” Armin asked in a polite manner.

”Levi.”

”Hell’s Strongest?! Commander Erwin’s right hand?! What are you doing here?!”

”Eren summoned me,” Levi said and took a sip of his tea.

Armin turned to gawk at Eren. ”You did _what_?!”

”It was an accident, okay?!” Eren exclaimed and then muttered under his breath. ”It was supposed to be fucking chicken soup.”

The evening passed by calmly, most of the time was spent talking and Eren found himself not taking part in the conversation. Even though Levi and Armin had not really gotten along in the beginning, it was different now. Suddenly they had a common mission; protect Eren - and apparently, that was enough for the two creatures to make friends or something. That had not really been Eren’s plan at all…

As the evening snuck upon them, Eren walked to his room with Levi and Armin in tow. He went to the bathroom to get ready and once he returned he found both of them lying on the bed, waiting for him.

Eren now had two extra inhabitants in his bed and it was getting real fucking crowded in there. Levi was grabbing Eren possessively, keeping him flush against the hellhound's naked chest. Armin wanted to keep a light physical touch as well. He told Eren that physical touch helps the familiar to connect with the witch and that left Eren in the middle of the bed, surrounded by a hellhound and a familiar, wondering what the fuck had happened to his once so peaceful and ordinary life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Levi is a hellhound... which in my story is kind of a cousin or something to demons... but we will get more of that later, I promise. The thing is that Levi is not really a pure hellhound because that would be way too easy right... But as I said, more of that later :P


	6. The Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
Thank you so much for all the amazing comments and kudos! *dries a tear*  
New chapter and I... uhm... *scratches neck nervously*  
I guess we will bring on the drama for a while :P  
But come on, a little drama makes everything better, right? I promise that it will go back to sarcastic fun in no time ^_^ 
> 
> //Veronica

When Eren woke up that morning, awakened by his mother’s voice, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. His mother stood in the doorway looking fondly at him. Eren quickly looked to his sides, terrified of what his mom would say about the two men lying in his bed but saw to his relief that Levi had turned into his dog form sometime during the night or early morning and had his head resting on Eren’s shoulder. On his other side, however, Armin was missing. Or… there was a small lump under the cover?

”Sweetie, your father is coming home tonight,” Carla said with a smile. ”And he looks forward to meeting both Captain and Levi.” She turned around and started walking away. ”Breakfast is on the table! I want you to clean the house a bit while I’m at work!”

As soon as his mom was gone, Eren looked at the small lump again. It was moving around under the cover and Eren yanked the cover away. On the bed was a tiny golden fennec fox that blinked at the sunlight. It yawned, stretched and shook it’s head, making the large ears wobble, and then looked at Eren. Armin… was a tiny fox?

”Aww… So fucking adorable,” Levi said amused and hanged over Eren’s shoulder to look at the tiny familiar. ”Just big enough for breakfast.”

Armin started yipping angrily at Levi before he suddenly stopped. A bright light surrounded Armin and then the familiar sat on the bed, looking pissed.

”You wouldn’t dare!” Armin said and narrowed his eyes as he stared at Levi.

”Don’t be so sure,” Levi replied and rose up from the bed.

Eren pulled the cover over his head again, it was way too early for this shit. Apparently, Levi did not agree as he yanked the cover away and almost yanked Eren from the bed in the process.

”Get up, Eren,” Levi commanded. ”You will take forever before you are ready to start cleaning.”

”I don’t want to clean!” Eren whined.

”The faster we start, the faster we are finished with the cleaning, Eren,” Armin said and smiled brightly.

Eren grumbled and muttered under his breath. ”Damn optimistic familiar, can’t stand it this early…” He rubbed his face tiredly and slowly shuffled his way towards the bathroom. Just before he exited the bedroom, Eren turned to Armin. ”Levi doesn’t accept anything else but perfection, just so you know what you are getting yourself into.”

”That’s right,” Levi responded with a small smirk.

”I think I can handle that,” Armin said and held his head high. ”My last witch was a bit obsessed with cleaning, this should be nothing.”

Almost two hours later Eren could see that Armin had started to regret his choices. Levi made the familiar take the brunt of the cleaning, claiming that Eren was a fragile human who needed rest since they were going to start teaching him about magic soon. He was overexaggerating, of course, and Eren could see the smug smirk Levi wore when he looked at the frantically cleaning familiar.

”Eren,” Armin whispered when they happened to be close to each other and nodded towards the hallway. Eren followed the familiar who glanced towards the hellhound that was cleaning a spot furiously.

”Eren, you should be careful around Levi,” Armin spoke urgently and kept his voice low. ”There are very few things that are stronger than a hellhound and Levi is the strongest amongst the hellhounds. No matter how civilized he may act right now you must remember that hellhounds are ferocious and vindictive creatures. If he decided to kill me I would not stand a chance against him. So please be careful, Eren.”

Eren stared at the blonde for a moment and then nodded once. He then looked at Levi who now was climbing up on the countertop to get to the top shelves. Eren tilted his head and scrunched his eyes as he regarded the hellhound. Sure, Levi could be a bit scary sometimes, but dangerous? A little voice inside of his head told Eren that he would never need to be afraid of Levi, at least not when it came to his life – his dignity and virtue, however, was another matter completely.

”I hope you two are cleaning…” Levi’s voice had a dangerous edge to it and Eren gulped. He and Armin looked at each other for a second before throwing themselves into the cleaning again.

The evening found them sitting on the couch in the living room. Eren could hardly feel his legs or arms anymore and a glance at Armin told him that the familiar was tired as well. The only one who did not seem to be affected by a whole day of cleaning was, of course, Levi, who just sat in the couch with a cup of tea and studied Eren’s face intently. Eren had noticed that the hellhound did that a lot. At first, it had been weird and slightly embarrassing but now Eren was beginning to get used to it.

The opening and closing of a door together with the voices of Grisha and Carla Jaeger made them all sit up a bit straighter. Armin looked between Eren and Levi with a thoughtful expression and then he was surrounded by light. The small fennec fox jumped down from the couch, sprinted across the floor towards Eren’s room and out of sight of Eren’s parents.

Carla entered the living room, followed closely by Grisha, and smiled brightly – apparently happy for the sparklingly clean house. Eren’s dad, however, did not look as pleased when his gaze fell on Levi.

”Dear, this is Levi – Eren’s boyfriend,” Carla exclaimed brightly.

”I see,” Grisha said and then turned to his wife with a small smile. ”Why don’t you go and start with dinner while I get acquainted with Levi.”

Something in his dad’s voice made Eren feel chilled to the bone and he slouched down on the couch while waiting for the inevitable to come.

As soon as Carla left the room, Grisha sat down in an armchair and folded his hands on top of his thighs. ”So tell me,” he spoke slowly. ”Why is it that a _hellhound_ is in my house and close to _my only child?”_

”Dad?” Eren could not hide his surprise in his voice. How did his dad know what Levi was? Levi’s voice echoed in his mind. _’Only witches, demons, and other creatures can see what I truly am.’_ So that must mean… His father is no ordinary human?

”I am protecting Eren among other things,” Levi answered and studied Grisha’s closed-off face. ”What _I_ want to know is why a druid is married to a human and has a child with her?”

”That’s none of your business!”

”Oh, but it’s of my Commander’s business and I bet the Council would love to hear it as well – seeing as Eren here is a witch.”

Grisha sighed deeply. ”If you keep quiet about it I will tell you,” he said after a while. Eren had never seen his proud father looking so lost.

”Go on,” Levi said and crossed his legs while he waited for an answer.

”I had a vision,” Grisha said and Levi rolled his eyes.

”Why is it always about visions and foresight with you druids?” the hellhound muttered.

Grisha ignored him and turned to Eren, smiling softly. ”A vision of a son who would grow to become very powerful and…” Grisha hesitated and broke eye-contact with Eren. ”And would be a perfect vessel for me to inhabit when my years had run out.”

”What?!” Levi growled.

”It is what druids do, hellhound, you should know this.”

”The Pythagorian doctrine,” Armin’s voice echoed hollowly in the room. The familiar walked towards them and sat down next to Eren on the couch. ”An old teaching that the souls of men are immortal and that… after a fixed number of years, they will enter into another body.”

”You were going to… take over my body?” Eren whispered, his eyes burning with tears.

”No!” Grisha exclaimed. ”No, that might have been the plan in the beginning but…” Grisha smiled gently at Eren. ”But when I held you in my arms for the first time, I- I just couldn't, I'm fond of Carla... But I love you, you are my _son_, my little baby boy and I would rather die than hurt you.”

”I- I- I…” Eren felt like he was being torn into a thousand pieces. ”I can’t do this!” He got up from the couch and fled to his room, the one thing in his life he still had some control over.

His own father had admitted to giving life to Eren only to have been planning to take it away from him again. The only reason why he, Eren Jaeger, _was even alive at all _was to become a vessel and even if that was not on the table anymore, it was still… a very distressing thought.

His entire life has been a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this is actually part 1 of like 3(?) of a big chapter, but I needed the chapters to be quite short so I can drag out the misery for you guys.
> 
> Oops, did I say that out loud?


	7. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies!  
So... I got a awesome day today and I wanted to celebrate with you guys so... Here is the new chapter! Woohoo?!
> 
> Anyway, I am going to sit down after this and actually respond to your comments! I had a really busy week(s) and I do apologize for not taking the time for you! :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Veronica

”Eren.”

Levi’s deep voice came from behind Eren as he stood in the middle of the room. Two strong arms turned him around and then hugged him tightly. Eren was never going to admit it later but he clung to Levi as if he was a drowning man far out at a stormy sea. Eren let out a broken sob as he stood in Levi’s embrace, tears slowly rolling down his face.

”I will never let anything happen to you, Eren. No matter who it is, I will fucking _destroy them_ before they get the chance!”

_’Hellhounds are ferocious and vindictive creatures…’_

_’Be careful…’_

Armin’s words echoed in Eren’s mind but he could not find the will to care. He felt safe in Levi’s arms and for the moment that was all that mattered.

”Eren, Levi, dinner is ready!” Carla’s voice was bright as usual from behind the door and it told Eren that she had no idea what was going on.

”We’ll be right there,” Levi replied above Eren’s head as they sat on the bed, Eren still in Levi’s embrace. The hellhound lifted Eren’s face and traced the lines of dried tears on Eren’s cheeks with his finger. ”We should clean you up.”

Levi rose up from the bed and held out a hand at Eren who took it after a moments hesitation. Eren allowed Levi to use a moist towel to clean up his face a bit but when the hellhound was on his way out from the bathroom Eren could not keep quiet anymore.

”What is a druid? Is… is it a monster?”

Levi turned to look at him and tilted his head slightly. ”No, Eren. Druids are pretty much human, they just have some abilities that others don’t have – kinda like a witch in a way, I guess.”

”Like taking over other peoples’ bodies?”

Levi sighed. ”Yes, that and precognition, being able to heal just about anything and using different incantations. Druids are capable of great good, Eren, and I don’t doubt your father’s words that he loves you and have changed his mind about things.”

Eren stared blankly in front of him while his mind was racing. ”Does… him being my dad make me…”

”A druid?”

”Yeah, that.”

”I don’t know,” Levi said slowly. ”I think we need to ask your father about that but I have to admit that I… I can sense so much power within you and I thought it was just you being a witch…”

”But?”

”But you might be a little bit of both?” Levi looked a bit hesitant. ”You must understand, Eren, druids don’t normally breed with ordinary humans or with a witch. They always choose another druid, always, and it always results in druid children.”

”So I’m not normal?” Eren asked and then muttered. ”Like that is something new…”

”If you ask me, normal is boring,” Levi said and smirked as he continued. ”We should probably go and have dinner with your parents before they think we are having a… what was it your mother called it again?”

Levi made a show of acting like he truly was deep in thought, a fingertip tapping against his lips and Eren unwillingly followed the movement with his gaze.

”A wrestling match on the bed? Yeah, that was it!” Levi’s smirk widened into a wicked grin.

Eren felt his cheeks start to burn. ”Fuck no!” he whisper-shouted. ”Let’s go!”

The dinner was an awkward affair. Carla sat and happily chatted with Armin who she thought was a ’very polite and nice young man’ and ’Eren you should be more like this’. The other three, however, were not as carefree. Eren could not stand to see the guilt and sorrow in his dad’s eyes and tried to focus on his food instead. Levi sat close enough to touch him every so often and Eren found himself wanting to lean against the hellhound in pure exhaustion.

But if Eren thought that his evening would end with the dinner and then sleep, he was so very wrong. Once he was in his room with Levi and Armin a knock was heard on his door and then Grisha entered the room, closing the door behind him.

”There is one more thing you need to know about yourself, Eren,” Grisha said and looked sadly at Eren. ”Then I will leave you alone if that is what you wish.”

”Is it really necessary-” Levi started but was interrupted by Grisha.

”Yes, because I have spent the last twenty years making sure no one would find Eren but now…” Grisha sighed. ”Now that his powers have awakened my runes won’t help any longer and if you two are going to help Eren you’ll need to know the truth as well.”

That got both Armin’s and Levi’s attention and they looked intently at the older man who started walking back and forth on the floor, lowly muttering to himself.

”I guess it all started with your grandmother Isabel Magnolia. She proved very early in her life that she was going to become very strong and as with most good witches her affiliation was with nature,” Grisha smiled at Eren. ”You might remember her garden, Eren. Believe me when I say that some of those plants really shouldn’t have been able to grow around here. Anyway, already as a child, she started using her powers and it attracted creatures who saw her as easy prey but… _something_ was protecting her against everything that made a move against her.”

For some reason, Grisha glanced at Levi who met Grisha’s gaze with a blank face. Eren wondered what the hell that was about. Had Levi something to do with Granny when she was young? That day when Eren had accidentally summoned Levi, had the hellhound not mentioned something about Izzy?

”Time passed by and Isabel grew up to become quite a force to be reckoned with and that’s when she met the familiar who had been sent to her, Farlan Church.”

Wait, what? Farlan Church as in… Eren’s grandfather?! Eren had never met the man in question as Farlan had died long before Eren was born but he had seen pictures of him and heard some stories.

”It was love at first sight and it didn’t take long before Isabel was with child,” Grisha looked at Eren. ”Your mother, Eren.”

Levi had gone completely frozen next to Eren and when Eren glanced at the hellhound, he saw that whatever little color Levi normally had on his face was completely drained from it.

”This was of course not allowed and the Council tried to intervene but Isabel and Farlan fled and hid away here in Shiganshina. Carla was born after a while and once she was old enough she went to Trost University where I waited for her.”

”Wait, wait, wait,” Armin said and he seemed troubled. ”Are you saying that Eren has familiar blood in him? And druid blood? And inherited the gift as well?”

”And that’s the reason why you need to know this,” Grisha said tiredly. ”Because I don’t have enough power to hide Eren anymore. We need help.”

Armin held his bottom lip between his teeth while deep in thought and then he looked straight at Levi. ”Levi, we need to report this. You to Commander Erwin and I to the Council. What Eren is… We need guidance.”

”Yeah, you are right but I don’t like it,” Levi muttered and glanced at Eren. ”Now more than ever I don’t want to leave his side.”

”We will hurry and we can be back by tomorrow night,” Armin turned to look at Grisha. ”You should be able to keep Eren safe until then right?”

”I think so.”

”Hey!” Eren exclaimed and they all turned to look at him. ”Don’t you _fucking dare_ talk like I’m not here!!”

”Eren-” Levi started.

”Shush! It’s my turn to talk!” Eren’s glare made the hellhound actually close his mouth. ”So what you are saying, _dad_, is that I’m not even human?!” Eren spat out. ”That’s just fucking perfect! I fucking hate this and it’s all that fucking chicken soup’s fault!”

Eren kept going and he did not notice how the others started to glance at each other, or how the different things in his room started to levitate, or how they suddenly started flying in all kind of directions as his rage reached new heights.

What Eren did notice, however, was when the wooden statue suddenly appeared in front of his face and smacked right into it. The last thought Eren had before the lights went out was; huh, Levi was right, it does hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might have noticed, I changed the tag Human Eren since... well, it does not really apply anymore... I guess that's what happens when you let your imagination spill out through your fingers :P


	8. The Ill Intent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies!  
Thank you so much for the comments and kudos, as always they bring so much joy! *dries tear of joy*
> 
> Well, this is another chapter with some heavy informing, I promise you that it will be better soon. ;)
> 
> Let the mayhem begin!!
> 
> //Veronica
> 
> P.S.  
Look at this if you want to see the picture I used for inspiration in this chapter.  
https://beyondthepalerpg.tumblr.com/post/171977060340/the-raven-mocker-is-a-monster-of-cherokee

As Eren groggily woke up he found himself lying on his bed with a killer headache. His dad was sitting on the chair next to the desk and was reading an old book with a worn dark green cover. Levi and Armin were nowhere to be found and Eren tried to remember what had happened.

”Ah, I see you have woken up finally,” Grisha said softly and put the book down on the desk. ”I was starting to worry that the statue had hit something actually important in there.”

”Ha ha,” Eren mumbled and gently touched his tender forehead. ”Where are the others?”

”They went to talk to their bosses.” Grisha moved to sit on the bed next to Eren. ”Eren… I’m really sorry about-”

”Does mom know?” Eren interrupted.

”No, she’s blissfully in the dark of these things.”

”Did _granny_ know about you and your plans for me?”

”She knew and she wasn’t happy when she found out but then I spent years trying to prove myself to her and to earn her trust,” Grisha smiled fondly. ”And somewhere along the line, she started to believe me. Honestly, I think that started when we cast an incantation together to create a charm for protection,” Grisha looked straight into Eren’s eyes. ”A charm for you. I think you still have it although you have stopped wearing it. A certain golden key?”

”Yeah, it’s in my drawer,” Eren said and looked towards the drawer in question.

”You should wear it, you should always wear it. Sadly it won't be enough now but it’s better than nothing. It helps protect the wearer from ill intent.”

”Ill intent…” Eren laughed bitterly and rose up to fetch the key. ”Would it have worked against you?”

Grisha looked down at the floor in shame. ”Yes, it would have. It wouldn’t have been enough but it would have worked against me.”

Eren held the key with its leather cord in his hand, staring at it for a moment before putting it around his neck. ”What happens now?” Eren asked.

”Well, I am not sure,” Grisha said. ”I have no idea what the Council will think about this. They don’t approve of relationships between humans and druids nor between witches and familiars and you are...” Grisha fell silent for a moment before continuing. ”The Commander of Maria, however, are highly intelligent and strategic and I doubt that he would want to harm you. He might use you for his own intentions though.”

”But the Council?”

”The Council might not be thinking so far ahead or be as… forgiving. Eren, you are being thrown into a world that you have no idea how to navigate yet and I wish I could protect you from all of it but… I can’t. All I can tell you is that there are two major factions along with hundreds of smaller ones, all with their own agendas.”

”And the two big ones are the Council and the Commander?” Eren said slowly, desperately trying to figure it out.

”You are almost correct, Eren. The big ones are the Council and well… _Hell_. The Commander of Maria is one of three Commanders that more or less rule Hell. They do have a King, but from what I understand he mostly sits idle in his castle. Anyway, three Commanders and three parts of Hell; Maria the part of Hell that is closest to the human realm, Rose in the middle and then Sina deep down where the King resides.”

”Wait, wait, wait,” Eren said frantically as his mind slowly caught up. ”Are you saying that a _demon Commander_ will be more _forgiving_ than the Council?! What kind of messed up world is that?!” Eren whisper-shouted.

”Eren, demons aren’t exactly like in the movies. There are both good and evil demons, just like there are good and evil humans – and most of them just want to live their lives just like everyone else. Of course, the deeper into Hell you venture the more _demonic_ the demons become and _they_ have some very questionable morals.”

Silence fell in the room and Eren did not know what to say. He wanted to shout at someone or something, to lie down on the floor and kick and scream like a toddler throwing a tantrum at the unfairness of the world – yet he stood silent in his room, staring blankly through the window and out into the dark void outside.

A sudden sound echoed through the half-opened window, the shrill call of a raven. Eren did not think much of it since the forest was just behind their house and he was used to the different sounds of birds and animals. This time, however, he was yanked back from the window by his father who quickly closed the window and drew the curtains together.

”Dad,” Eren asked hesitantly, his father seemed angry and focused all of a sudden. ”What’s going on?”

”Something wicked this way comes,” Grisha mumbled and grabbed Eren’s wrist, pulling him along as he walked out of the bedroom.

”Dad? _Dad!_” Eren stumbled as he was being dragged behind the older man. ”What’s going on?!”

”Grisha? Eren?” Carla’s sleepy voice came from the master bedroom and they stopped abruptly in the corridor.

”Damn it,” Grisha muttered under his breath and then called out. ”Don’t worry, honey, Eren just need something for the headache he has after the little accident. Go to sleep again.”

”Okay.”

They could hear her yawn deeply and then complete silence. Grisha muttered something lowly in a language that Eren had never heard before while drawing an invisible pattern on the wall with his finger. Then Eren was being dragged again, down through the corridor and towards the basement door. The loud cries of a raven echoed around them as they ran down the last steps to the basement.

”What about mom?!”

”She is not the one in danger, Eren. She will sleep through the night, I’ve made sure of it.”

”But-”

”Eren, listen to me. The thing out there that is trying to get past the warding is a raven mocker and believe me, you are like a beacon to it, it won’t even notice Carla.”

”Dad, I-”

A horrifying high-pitched shriek and the sound of shattering glass made them look towards the basement window. A dark figure forced its way inside and Eren was pulled in behind his dad. The raven mocker was huge even though it was hunched over as it walked towards them. It had a pale muscular body, some covered with feathers and some were naked, but it was the rest of the creature that made Eren wish it was all a terrible nightmare.

It only had four fingers per hand, each ended with a sharp talon. A long rat-like tail, with small feathers covering some of it, was swinging as the creature moved. But it was the large head that was the worst according to Eren; it was the head of a raven complete with a large beak that was dripping saliva. Glowing eyes met Eren’s and he shuddered at the raw hunger he saw in them.

”Eren, can you see it?”

”Yeah, it's fucking ugly!”

Grisha chuckled once. ”Yes, it would be.”

The raven mocker slowly made its way towards them but Grisha stood his ground and just waited. Eren wanted his dad to _do something_ and he did.

He started talking.

”If you can see it, it means that you truly have inherited the powers of druids. There are only a few creatures who can actually see raven mockers and druids are one of them. Ordinary witches can’t and that’s why raven mockers are so feared as they particularly enjoy feeding on people possessing magic.”

”Uhm, dad-”

”My best guess is that this one is at least five hundred years old. You see, raven mockers slit the throat of their victims and then eat their hearts – that’s how they survive and gather more power for-”

”Dad!” Eren shouted and shook his dad’s shoulder. The creature was too close for comfort and every second his father spent talking just brought it even closer. His dad loved to teach Eren new things and most of the times Eren liked to listen but _this_ _was definitely_ _not_ one of those times.

The raven mocker suddenly lunged at them. Eren’s eyes widened and he gasped as he realized; they were going to die…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh...  
Oh no...


	9. The Raven Mocker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies!
> 
> So another chapter after that damn cliffhanger... What are you doing reading this?! Go read the chapter already! :D
> 
> //Veronica

A low sound that reminded Eren of the shockwave sounds from movies was suddenly heard. A pale green light surrounded him and the raven mocker was suddenly clawing against an invisible wall just a few feet from Eren and his father.

”I told you, Eren,” Grisha said smugly. ”That charm around your neck protects its wearer.”

Eren stared with huge eyes at the horrifying monster that stared back at him with murderous intent. ”Still I’m not really feeling that fucking safe right now!” Eren exclaimed heatedly.

Fuck, even if they survived this Eren was going to need years of therapy and would not that be fun? How the fuck do you even start a conversation about how you were attacked by a fucking monsterbirdman?! Or that your dad is a druid that once had planned to take over your body?! Or that your beloved granny was a witch and made a fucking _baby_ with her familiar?! And those topics were only the tip of the fucking mountain of crap that apparently was Eren’s life right now.

Grisha picked up a bag from a desk behind Eren and poured some of the black dust in the palm of his hand. The older man started whispering something and then blew the dust towards the raven mocker just as the green glow disappeared from Eren and the monster started to move closer. The dust somehow gathered and formed a dark circle on the floor around the creature who suddenly stood completely frozen.

”And now it is trapped,” Grisha said and turned to Eren. ”Cold iron works against it, however, it is very agile and quick so you need to trap it somehow - otherwise it will win.”

”Why are you telling me all this?” Eren asked grimly. ”I don’t want any part of this. I just fucking want a normal life!”

His dad looked sadly at him. ”I’m sorry, Eren, but you will never be able to have that.” Grisha turned to look at the frozen raven mocker that was glaring at them. ”These kinds of creatures will keep coming after you, if not raven mockers then something else. As I said before, Eren, you are like a beacon of light to them and there is a lot of power-hungry creatures who would love to have you either as an ally, as a slave or as a meal.”

”Fuck,” Eren breathed out and started pacing. ”Fuck, fuck, fuck! Why is this happening to me?! _Why me?_” he whined.

A high-pitched screech that did not come from the trapped raven mocker made both Eren and his dad look towards the broken window. Glimmering eyes stared right at them as another raven mocker made its way inside and Grisha started to swear loudly as he quickly moved towards his desk.

The new raven mocker was swift on its feet as it got to its companion. It made some weird noises and scratched the dark circle on the floor that disappeared with a hissing noise. Grisha hurried towards them but was sent flying by a large taloned hand and crashed against a wall. Eren could barely move as he saw the two raven mockers turn to stare at him. It was only a matter of seconds before they would kill him. He was sure of that.

”Eren!” his dad sounded terrified from his spot on the ground.

The raven mockers moved towards him and Eren closed his eyes. If he was going to die, he did not want the monstrous raven-heads to be the last thing he saw.

A sudden terrifying roar was heard and Eren opened his eyes just to see a very familiar black dog throw itself at the closest raven mocker. Levi was here and he was like a tornado around the raven mocker. He was so fast that Eren could barely keep his eyes on him but he could tell that the hellhound was making some serious damage to the creature. Blood black as night was splattering everywhere and the raven mocker screeched in pain.

The other raven mocker tried to swipe at Levi but the taloned fingers went straight through the hellhound and it screeched in frustration and fear. Eren could do nothing but just stand there and watch as the raven mockers suddenly retreated to the window with a furious Levi on their tail.

As soon as the monsters left the basement through the window and disappeared into the darkness outside, black mist surrounded Levi and then he was sprinting in his human form to Eren.

”Eren! Eren are you okay?” Levi’s glowing eyes darted over Eren’s face and body, his hands gently touching Eren.

”Yeah, no… Not even fucking close!” Eren exclaimed. ”I am so done with this shit I-”

Levi pulled Eren into a tight hug and made Eren fall silent. The hellhound was holding him almost painfully hard but still, Eren found himself relaxing and he soon rested his head against Levi’s shoulder. ”I don’t want this,” he whispered. ”I just want a… normal life again.”

”I’m sorry, Eren,” Levi mumbled.

”Levi,” Grisha said. ”You’re back early, did you get to the Commander?”

Levi released Eren from his embrace and turned to Grisha and for half a second Eren hated his dad for stealing Levi’s attention.

”Yes, I went straight to his office,” Levi said. ”Erwin is very interested and is willing to let Eren in under his protective wings.”

”Good,” Grisha breathed out and sat down on a wooden chair. ”Good, because I fear that this night is only the beginning. As soon as the word starts to spread…”

Silence fell.

”Eren, you look exhausted,” Levi commented. ”Let’s get you into bed.”

Moments later Eren was dragging his tired body towards his bed and just fell down on top of it, not bothering with changing his clothes or anything. The adrenaline was out of his system and all he wanted to do now was sleep. Someone was pulling his jeans off of him but Eren could not be bothered. Strong arms were cradling him close and the last thing Eren felt was the soft touch of lips against his neck and a low whisper. ”I’ll protect you, Eren. I promise.”

Morning came way too early for Eren and he groaned as Levi tried to get him up. With a high-pitched whine, Eren declared that he was tired, that his body hurt and that life, in general, was terrible. He was not sure exactly what he expected would happen but being lifted up in Levi’s arms and carried towards the kitchen snuggled in his blanket like a burrito was definitely not it.

What made matters worse was that they were greeted by Eren’s parents who sat at the kitchen table and looked at the struggling Eren who was trapped in the blanket. Levi seemed to be enjoying himself as he sat down on a chair and placed Eren in his lap. Carla cooed at them and Grisha raised an inquisitive eyebrow as he smiled amused.

”Let go of me!” Eren exclaimed as his cheeks were burning from the embarrassment.

”No,” was Levi’s short answer.

”For fuck sake! _Levi!”_

In the end, no amount of swearing, pouting, yelling, or struggling helped and so Eren had admitted defeat. He got some help to get his arms out from the blanket but he was still positioned on Levi’s lap as he nibbled on a sandwich. He glared at his parents and muttered under his breath about fucking traitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's relax for a moment or two... *cackles*


	10. The Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies!  
I AM SO SORRY about not updating until now! But I do have a good excuse! You know how it is when an accident happen and your hand gets kind of broken? And when you are righthanded and it is, of course, the right hand that gets damaged? Yeah, not fun! And then you have like 12 pages to write about management and politics in like 6 days (because teachers like that kind of stuff, sadists!) and you are forced to write with your left hand which is honestly so bad at doing shit that it should have a sticker on it that proclaims it is "disabled". And in all of this, I just want to freaking write on this and Nekophilia...   
*Takes a deep breath*  
Anyway, my hand is better now so I will try to make time for writing now! :)

It was beyond weird. With all that had happened during the night, Eren’s mind was like a go-kart-track with hundreds of little karts racing and smashing into each other. There was no other way to explain how it felt.

Eren looked at his mom who sat close to his dad, laughing and talking as if nothing was wrong. But then again; she did not have a clue what was going on. How little sleep Eren really had gotten during the night after almost getting killed and eaten by _freaking monsters_ or that Eren’s so-called _boyfriend_ was a hellhound who somehow managed to fight off said monsters without getting a single scratch. Or that her husband had…

No, not going there right now.

The hellhound in question sat close to Eren and was sipping from his teacup. He seemed to be perfectly calm and collected and Eren wished for some of that to spread over to him. As it were, Eren was beyond jittery and not having the slightest idea of what was happening or what to do was making it worse.

He wanted out. He wanted to go to fucking Greenland or something and just escape everything that was happening but… with his luck, he would probably get eaten by the abominable snowman instead. Wait, did the abominable snowman live in Greenland? That was so not the point anyway. Besides, Eren hated snow and cold. Greenland was a fucking terrible idea.

A soft hand that started moving up and down on his back made Eren relax slightly. He was not sure if Levi was very good at reading him or if he was extremely easy to read in general, but Eren enjoyed the light touches. It grounded him and made him feel like there was something that was still normal in the world.

Of course, it was when Eren started to relax that the world decided to turn into shit.

Armin came sprinting into the kitchen, breathing heavily like he had been running for his life – which would not be that surprising considering what apparently was Eren’s life now.

”Levi, Mr. Jaeger!” Armin took a few deep breaths. ”They are coming!”

Suddenly chaos erupted. Everyone stood up from their seats and after a curt nod from Eren’s dad, Levi grabbed Eren’s hand and started pulling him towards the door.

”Eren? Where are you going?” Carla asked. ”What is happening?! Grisha?”

”I’m sorry, darling,” Grisha said and then cupped Carla’s cheeks and stared intently into her eyes. The last thing Eren saw was how his mom’s gaze dimmed and she started staring blankly in front of her.

”Mom!” Eren yelled and tried to go back in but was hindered by Levi who would not let go of Eren’s hand, despite the valiant efforts Eren made. ”Let go of me! I need to-”

”Eren,” Levi forced Eren to look at him. ”We need to go now. Your mother will be safe with your father, alright? But we need to leave.”

Eren was being pushed inside the Challenger and Levi even fixed the seatbelt for him while Eren stared at his parents who made their way to his dad’s car. His mom’s eyes still staring blankly in front of her and it was like she was not even there anymore. Eren suddenly felt sick. Was it that easy for a druid to… To do what exactly? What had his dad done? Hypnosis? Mindcontrol? If his father had decided to use Eren’s body as he had once planned… Eren really would never have stood a chance against him.

Levi got behind the wheel, Armin squeezed into the small space that was the backseat, and a few moments later they were driving at a breathtaking speed away from the house. Away from Shiganshina, and away from everything Eren had ever known and loved.

”What happened, Armin?” Levi questioned once they were driving on a highway.

”Well…” Armin hesitated. ”It did not go as planned.”

”No shit!” Levi growled.

”For the first time in a very long time, the Council could not agree on what to do. Some of them wanted to study Eren and see what he can do and so on…”

”And the others?” Levi glared in the rearview mirror.

”They think he is a danger to us all and wants him imprisoned or preferably dead.”

”Fuck no!”

”Yeah, I’m not really liking any of the options either,” Armin mumbled. ”Eren has done nothing do deserve something like that and still, no one wants him out and about in the world.”

An awkward silence fell in the car and Eren stared out through the car window. Somehow he knew that he should be arguing, shouting, and acting like the toddler he sometimes felt like but… he was so tired. It felt like he had nothing left and so he kept staring out the window. Oh, look a tree. And another tree. And surprise surprise another tree!

The sky started to shimmer above the fields outside the window and Eren looked at it in confusion. ”Armin? Levi? What’s that?” Eren asked and pointed at the strange glow. Levi leaned closer to Eren to look outside and then swore loudly as he started driving even faster, swerving in-between other cars.

”That would be a large fucking portal made by the fucking Council!” Levi growled out. ”Armin, is there any way to disrupt it?”

”No, a portal of that size… It must be at least twenty elders if not more,” Armin replied. ”There is no way we can do anything about it.”

Eren stared as the glow in the sky slowly got closer to the ground, forming what looked like a bright tornado once it hit the ground.

”They are coming,” Armin whispered.

Suddenly it felt like the world shifted and darkness spread around the car as the world slowly faded around them. Eren’s heartbeat picked up and he wondered if this was the work of the Council as well.

”I AM HERE!” a voice screeched through the car’s speakers.

”For fuck sake, Hange!” Levi growled. ”Enough with the theatrics, just get us out of here!”

”Of course, munchkin!” Hange replied and started to rapidly spew out words. ”Welcome to the shadow taxi, next stop: Maria. Please make sure to keep arms, heads, legs, and other extremities inside the car as the shadow teleportation may or may not cause extreme damage to said body parts and there are still some pieces we have not yet recovered-”

”Hange!”

”Yes, yes! As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted; hold on to your butts!”

The feeling of suddenly being dropped made Eren shut his eyes tightly. He focused on his breathing and hoped the falling sensation would stop sooner rather than later. A hand grabbed his own and a thumb started stroking it comfortingly. He knew, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that it was Levi and Eren focused on how good it felt.

It felt like forever but was probably only a few seconds and then finally Eren felt like the car was not falling anymore. He opened his eyes and looked out at a very different world. Eren started to think that he might be dreaming or perhaps was stuck in a fantasy about the middle ages because…

The Challenger felt very out of place in front of a freaking castle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there Hange makes an appearance! Woop Woop!  
((BTW, sorry for the name of the chapter. I had no idea what to call it and if you have a better idea, please let me know in the comments!))


	11. The Commander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well. Since you have been so patient with me I'm gonna give you a little chapter ;)  
Read my lovelies! And let me know what you think! I love reading your comments and I will try to answer them all (shame, shame, shame on me *ding*).  
Anyway, as always, my English is not perfect so if you find anything strange let me know! :D
> 
> //Veronica

This was insane! Somehow they had been transported through shadows to Maria, one of the hells, in just mere seconds and now they were standing outside a large stone castle.

Needless to say, Eren’s brain was more scrambled than usual.

”And we are home!” Hange’s voice screeched from behind them. Eren turned around and what he saw made him take a step back and no, he absolutely did not_ hide_ behind Levi. The hellhound just happened to be standing there, that is all! Besides, Armin was hoovering closely as well with wide eyes.

Hange was scary as fuck! Honestly, Eren was not entirely sure that he would find the raven mockers scarier than a couple of budgies in comparison. Hange consisted of a dark shapeless form, fuck it was just made of complete darkness. When that Nietzsche-guy had written the line: ’if thou gaze long into an abyss, the abyss will also gaze into thee’, he must have had Hange in mind because in the middle of that swirling void was two glowing white eyes and a wide glowing smile. There were no pupils, eyelids, lips, or teeth – just light in the darkness.

It was disconcerting as fucking hell!

Eren leaned closer to Levi and whispered. ”What is Hange?”

”We are not really sure,” Levi muttered. ”Erwin happened upon Hange many millennia ago and Hange is the only one we have ever encountered ever since – luckily.”

”Erwin is waiting for us! Come on!” Hange floated towards the castle at high speed.

Armin suddenly looked giddy and Eren narrowed his eyes at the familiar. ”Why are you so excited?”

”Erwin was the demon who inspired Socrates!” Armin exclaimed.

”That old greek guy?”

”The philosopher and teacher. A lot of what we know about morals and ethics started with him!” Armin sighed happily. ”Oh, Eren, he had an incredible mind and was a believer of the goodness of humankind!”

”And what good did that do him?” Levi snorted. ”He was condemned to death by the very humans he thought so highly of.”

”Oh Levi, it was his choice in the end,” an unfamiliar voice chided softly. ”He died protecting what he thought was important. Surely, not even you could find anything wrong with that?”

”Don’t be so sure,” Levi grumbled.

Erwin Smith, Commander of Maria, was not at all what Eren had pictured. He was incredibly handsome with strong features and bulking muscles. Those cold blue eyes that looked at them were calculating and it took no genius to understand how intelligent this ma- no, demon was, or how dangerous he would be as an enemy.

Erwin was dressed completely in white which contrasted nicely against those large as fuck black feathery _wings_ he had! Eren wished that _someone_, namely a stupid hellhound, had told him about these things so he would not be standing there gawking and making a complete fool of himself!

”Ah, you must be Eren that I have heard so much about,” Erwin smiled gently and for a moment Eren could almost forget what the Commander really was. ”I understand that all of this must be a lot to take in for you, but know that you are safe here. The Council’s power only reaches so far and not even they are so foolish as to try to capture you in _my_ domain.”

”Okay, uhm, thank you?” Eren stuttered out. Shit, the commanding tone of Erwin was fucking insane! A part of Eren wanted to kneel and pledge himself, his life, and his heart to the demon and another part of him wanted to shit itself. Luckily, neither happened.

”And you must be Eren’s familiar,” Erwin had turned those icy eyes on a blushing Armin. ”I hope for your sake that your allegiance lays with Eren and not the Council.”

”I would not be here otherwise, sir. I will be by Eren’s side until the end,” Armin said with conviction and Eren was a bit envious at how cool the familiar looked when keeping direct eye contact with the intimidating Commander.

”Good answer,” Erwin sounded pleased. ”Levi, I need to talk to you.”

”But Eren-” Levi’s glowing eyes darted between Eren and Erwin.

”Will be safe here. Hange can show Eren and Armin to the guestroom.”

”Of course!” Hange screeched. ”I’ll have the kitchen prepare a feast! You need food, right?”

Erwin put a large hand on Levi’s shoulder, effectively leading him away from the group. Left were Eren, Armin, and a terrifyingly giddy black orb of smoke.

”Come! Come!” Hange’s voice echoed in the stone corridor.

While they were walking and floating through the maze that was the castle, Eren made one grave mistake. He asked how Hange had transported them and Eren learned two things; that he had no clue what Hange was even talking about and that Hange _loved_ talking - the words poured out of Hange like water from a waterfall and Hange never paused even once.

Hell, Eren did not know if Hange even needed to breathe!

The guestroom was large and had one big bed in the middle. There were plenty of furs spread out on the floor and once again Eren was reminded by the middle age. However, the bed was from the same century as Eren - so even demons must like modern and comfortable things in life.

Hange left them to float towards the kitchen and Eren sighed tiredly as he sat down on the bed. He was exhausted and still, he could not will himself to relax. He wanted to know how his mom and dad were doing. If they had escaped and were safe.

Armin sat down next to him and smiled softly. ”Are you okay, Eren?”

”Yeah, I just-” Eren sighed deeply. ”I just want to know if mom and dad are safe.”

Armin hummed and nodded. ”Do you want to learn your first spell?”

The question came out of the blue and Eren was almost getting annoyed at the thought of learning spells after a day like this. At least that was before Armin explained further.

”There is a spell that allows you to communicate with someone telepathically. It is pretty straightforward and the hardest part is getting blood from the one you want to speak with. Luckily that is not an issue here since you two are related.”

”Let’s do it!” Eren exclaimed. He wanted to know. He _needed_ to know.

”Great!” Armin rose up from the bed and moved towards the door. ”I’m going to find someone to bring us everything we need. I’ll be right back.”

It did not take to long for Armin to find a cup made of silver, an ordinary-looking dagger, a bottle of red wine, and a few different herbs. Apparently, orders had been given to make sure Eren got whatever he could need.

Armin sat the items down on the floor and motioned for Eren to sit down on the floor as he brought one of the candles closer and snapped his fingers - a small flame suddenly appeared on the candle. The blonde ground the herbs and put them in the cup and then Armin took up the dagger with a steady hand. ”Eren, reach out your hand over the cup.”

”Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck. _Fuck!”_

Eren did what he was told but fuck if he really, _really_ did not want to get cut by a fucking dagger! Was that thing even cleaned?!

Armin held a firm grip around Eren’s wrist and then with a quick and precise movement he slashed open the palm of Eren’s hand. At least, that was what it felt like to Eren who tried to keep silent through the stinging pain. Blood was dripping down in the cup and soon Armin released the grip on Eren with a small apology.

”I’ll help wrap that u-”

Armin suddenly silenced and stared with wide eyes at Eren’s hand. Eren followed Armin’s gaze and saw that his palm was bloody but there was no wound to be found, his skin whole and unbroken.

”Holy crap,” Eren breathed out.

”Yeah, you could say that again,” Armin whispered back and then looked straight into Eren’s eyes. ”Now I’m starting to understand why the Council is so worried about your existing.”

It took a few moments for Armin to come back to his senses and then he poured some of the wine into the cup and swirled the cup around, mixing the ingredients. Armin gave Eren the cup and told him to repeat a few strange words and then to drink. Eren obeyed but could not help but want to hurl when he felt the metallic taste of blood together with a bitterness that must come from one of the herbs.

It was not a pleasant drink at all and he hoped he would not be forced to drink his own blood particularly often in the future.

Soon he could hear his father’s voice in his head.

_”I hope Eren is alright.”_

_”Dad?”_

_”Eren?!”_

_”Armin says I only have a few moments so I want to know if you and mom are safe.”_

_”We are safe. Are- are you safe, Eren?”_

_”Yes, we made it to Commander Erwin.”_

_”Good… that’s good. Eren, listen closely. I will hide with your mom and lay low for a while until it's safe again. Then we will come to you, do you understand Eren? We will come to you! Whatever you do, don’t leave Maria! It’s too dangerous! I sensed-”_

Suddenly his dad’s voice disappeared and Eren was alone in his head again. He swore loudly and wondered what his dad wanted to say. Well, they were safe and he was safe. He just needed to stay put and everything should work out fine. Right?


	12. The Team part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies.  
I apologize for my vanishing from AO3 for a while.  
In September last year, my sister was diagnosed with cancer, and just before Christmas, she was being treated with chemotherapy. I was living with her during this time to help her with everyday-life.
> 
> Everything was looking good for a while, the chemotherapy seemed to be working. But then the Corona-virus happened and at the end of February this year my sister succumbed to the virus. No matter what the doctors and nurses did at the hospital, my sister just faded away.
> 
> So yeah... Sorry for throwing this at you but I wanted to explain what happened and that I am trying to get back to writing. I edited this shorter chapter I had written before the shit hit the fan so I could upload it now and I can just say that I will try to focus on Nekophilia for a while. The Chicken Soup is supposed to be written with a lot of humor and I feel like I can't deliver that right now. Hopefully, it will be better once summer hits.
> 
> I love you guys and I hope you can remain patient with me for a while longer and please be safe out there!
> 
> xxx
> 
> Veronica

”Eren.”

”Ereeeeeen.”

The annoying voice just would not go away. Eren blinked his eyes tiredly to focus and then he saw light and darkness swirling right in front of his face. So close, so very _too fucking close_! Eren tried to become one with the bed and let out a scream which awoke both Levi and Armin and made Hange cackle in joy.

”Good morning!” Hange exclaimed happily. ”Time to wake up and meet everyone!”

”Everyone? What?”

”For fuck sake, Hange. Go away!” Levi growled and pulled the cover over both himself and Eren.

Hange tutted. ”But the Commander wants you to return to your duties. Eren is more than welcome to join your little team.”

”You have a team?” Eren asked while watching those glowing silvery eyes stare back at him. He wondered if Levi could see in the dark.

”Yeah, I guess,” the hellhound said and yawned. ”Sometimes creatures are thrown out from their communities and Erwin likes to gather different kinds in his army. He claims that diversity is good. Personally, I think he just like the idea of being able to send spies that no one would know came from here.”

”Leeeeeevi! Come on!” Hange singsonged. ”Or I rattle you out to the Commander. He might want to know that you are getting really cuddly with his newly found Queen on the board.”

Wait, what _Queen?!_

”You’ll do no such thing, you dimwit!” Levi growled and made his way out of the bed, stalking towards Hange. ”Or I’ll find the world’s largest vacuum cleaner and trap you inside!”

”Levi and Eren sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-shcssh!”

Hange suddenly sounded like they were choking. Levi was standing with his hand in the darkness that was Hange. Eren had no idea what he was doing but whatever it was, it caused a small bit of Hange to glow silver.

”Will you shut the fuck up now?” Levi asked before retreating his hand.

”Fine, fine!” Hange’s eyes changed form and it looked like Hange was concerned or perhaps deep in thought. ”You should tell him yourself, you know. Erwin has plans and it’s not exactly common for a hellhound to-”

”Shut it! I’m warning you.”

”What is Hange talking about?” Eren wondered and stared at Levi, who actually seemed to be blushing or maybe he was just really angry?

”Nothing,” Levi grumbled. ”Let’s get you something to eat.”

”What did Hange mean?”

Levi ignored Eren, instead choosing to throw clean clothes at his face. ”Get dressed!”

The dining hall was enormous. Eren stared as he followed Levi around like a lost puppy. Armin was trailing behind, his blue eyes were taking everything in. Suddenly someone grabbed Eren’s arm and yanked him closer.

”Meat!” A brown-haired sickly-looking girl yelled.

”What the fuck?! Let go of me!” Eren yelled back and tried to pry the girl's fingers off his arm.

The girl drooled and tried to bite him and she would have succeeded if not Levi had pushed her away. ”Stay the fuck away from Eren!” Levi growled.

A short guy with shaved hair grabbed the girl’s shoulders, trying to get her to move backward. ”Sasha, we don't eat friends, remember?”

”Hungry!” Was everything the girl responded to that and her jaws snapped in the air, drool spraying in the air.

Eren stared stunned at them. He could feel Levi’s hands holding him tightly, all three of them. Wait a second, something seemed off about that… Eren slowly looked down at his wrist where a torn-off arm was still holding on tightly, it was even moving.

He could not help it. He screamed like a little girl.

”Eren, are you okay?” Armin asked for probably the seventh time as they were eating at one of the long tables.

”Yeah, I’m fine,” Eren muttered back.

He was not fine.

He was so very not fine.

What the hell was this shit even!?

”Mmm. Meat.”

The girl, or rather the _ghoul_, named Sasha was still staring at him while chewing on some food. Her gaze was not as threatening as it was hungry. Her arm was back in place with the help of some stitches. Apparently, this sort of thing happened all the time.

”Levi, Armin…” Eren said silently. ”Don’t leave me alone with her - ever.”

”I promise,” Armin replied gently.

Levi glared at Sasha and grabbed Eren’s hand under the table. The hellhound did not say anything but the touch was enough for Eren to know that he would be there for him as well.

”Oi, Connie!” Levi raised his voice slightly. ”I trust you can control her.”

”Y-yes, sir!” Connie, the shaved boy replied and forced the ghoul next to him to stop staring at Eren. Connie turned around and Eren got a good look at the back of his head.

He had a face… in the back of his head… or rather a snout… Wait, was that a hyena? What the everliving hell?

”Eren, breathe,” Levi said slowly.

”Hmm, interesting,” Armin mumbled and looked at the pair in interest. ”Is he a Kishi by chance?”

”Yeah, he is,” Levi responded and drank some tea. ”However, he is not fond of killing which made his pack cast him out and he found his way here and brought Sasha with him.”

How can they just sit here, discussing these things like it was completely normal? How had Eren spent so many years not knowing about these things? What else was out there?


	13. The Elves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well...
> 
> Hello, my lovelies,  
I am offering a long chapter to you, so all rejoice!
> 
> Jokes aside, this was kind of supposed to be two chapters but... I don't know, I think the first half would have been boring on its own.  
So please forgive me for any weird pacing. 
> 
> Anyway, I have started writing a little again on this story as you surely have noticed *doh*  
I will try to update it regularly but as things are I can't make any promises. I hope you can remain patient for a while longer.
> 
> Many hugs to all of you!
> 
> //Veronica

¤¤¤

Things were just completely insane.

Eren did not know whether to start crying in a full-blown panic-mode or if he should just go with the flow. That was the situation in his chaotic mind right now.

Levi had made sure they were safe in their room and had then left for whatever reason, leaving Eren alone with Armin who seemed unaffected by everything. Damn familiar, could he not at least pretend to be surprised by the shit going on?

One week.

One week had passed since they had fled from Eren’s home. And for every day, more and more kinds of creatures were introduced to Eren. Most of them seemed kind enough, but some of them stared at him in unabashed want.

He was never going to be able to sleep alone again.

”Eren, focus!”

Eren sighed. Armin had decided that Eren needed to work on his magic skills and now Eren was supposed to use a spell to light a candle. He had tried countless times but it did not work and he could bet his life that it was his pronunciation that was to blame – but then again, it was a dead fucking language on an ancient fucking scroll he was reading from. Who knew how to even say those words correctly, much less know what they meant?

Well, Armin apparently did.

Hours upon hours and still, the candle remained unlit, mocking him with its bare presence.

”Why?!” Eren exclaimed frustrated. ”Why would I need to do this? I thought I would learn how to fight?”

”You need to start somewhere, Eren,” Armin remained patient as always. ”And you never know when your life depends on being able to start a fire.”

”But why would I need to use a long-ass spell to do this? Why not just… I don’t know, just _want_ to light the candle.” Eren made a motion at the candle and then stared stunned as the candle suddenly lit up, among with the other candles in that direction, and the large tapestry hanging on the wall behind it all.

”Holy shi-”

”Eren!”

”I didn’t mean to!”

Eren moved to try to stop the flames from spreading but Armin grabbed his arm.

”Eren, listen closely. I want you to picture the flames put out and then do whatever you did.”

”But-”

”Just do it Eren! We can talk about it afterward.”

Eren focused on the fires and pictured them gone, he made a motion with his hand towards them and watched as they disappeared, leaving only black sot and smoke behind.

”Eren.”

Eren gulped and turned to glance at Armin. Was he going to be scolded? Oh, fuck _no_.

”Eren, this is…” Armin was speechless for a moment while staring where the fires had been. When he turned to talk to Eren his voice was grave. ”Eren, don’t tell anyone.”

”I-”

”It’s for your own safety, Eren.”

”Okay.”

”I think I need to explain some things for you so you understand just how far of the normal scale you are.”

Was there a normal scale for this shit? Wait, was Armin saying that even among monsters and magic Eren was abnormal?! Was that a good thing or-

”Eren!”

”Yeah, yeah, I’m listening.”

”Let’s sit down,” Armin said and walked to the bed, Eren followed suit.

”Okay,” Armin took a deep breath. ”So you know there are witches and familiars. There is something that is called a magic core that some supernatural creatures have. Witches have a weak magic core in them – that’s why they are forced to use spells to do things. Familiars are born of magic and therefore they have a very strong magic core but they are hindered to use most of it on their own, they must have a witch to do that. The only spells I as a familiar can use on my own is for protection or survival, nothing else. Is it clear so far?”

”I’m not sure but I think so,” Eren’s voice was uncertain.

”Alright, if you can see the witch as a tool and the familiar as a battery powering the tool, maybe it becomes clearer?”

”Yeah. Wait, did you just call witches tools?”

Armin shrugged but smirked. ”Not important. Now, you are a special case and from what I’ve seen so far you have a powerful magic core without any of the limitations we familiars have. So you are both the tool and the battery providing it with power,” Armin looked at the scorch marks on the wall. ”– and that’s why you apparently don’t need spells to use magic.”

”And that is… bad?” Eren asked slowly.

”It’s not bad really, but rather dangerous,” Armin stared straight into Eren’s eyes. ”Especially for you.”

”Of course,” Eren muttered.

”There are magic-users in high places that would start wars to claim you as their familiar.”

”But I’m not a-”

”You are close enough. As long as you have a powerful magic core any magic-user can force you to serve them – with the right ritual and tools.”

”Armin… Have you… Are you…”

”Being forced to serve you?” Armin chuckled. ”No, I’m not. I am here of my own free will and can leave just as easily – but I won’t. I’m actually having quite fun with you.”

Silence fell while Eren was thinking.

”So… It’s not normal…” Eren said slowly and at Armin’s confused face he clarified. ”What I did with the fire?”

”No.”

”I should not be able to do that,” Eren mumbled to himself.

”Eren…”

”Can I be fixed? Can I-”

”Eren,” Armin suddenly was in front of him, kneeling on the ground. ”There is nothing to fix, this is who you are. You are special, yes, but you are not some kind of a monster in need of fixing.”

”Half-druid,” Eren laughed bitterly and pointed at himself. "And part witch and part familiar as well."

”You can be a creature without being a monster just as you can be a monster while being a human. Do you see me or Levi as monsters?”

”No but-”

”But nothing. I know that it is a whole lot to take in and I know it has not been easy for you to discover all of this – but know that it will be easier with time.”

¤¤¤

Later that evening, Armin received a summon – from Commander Erwin of all people. He would be forced to go and Levi was still away doing whatever he was doing here.

”Are you sure you will be alright?” Armin asked for the fourteenth time. Not that Eren was counting or anything.

”I will lock the door and not open to anyone but you or Levi,” Eren replied. ”Just hurry and find out what he wants.”

Armin looked uncertain for a moment but then left. Eren locked the door and then lied down on the bed. What to do when he was alone for the first time in what felt like forever. He looked around the sparsely furnished room and sighed. Just resting sounded good.

It did not take too long before someone was knocking on the door and then Armin’s voice called out for him.

”Eren, it’s me, open the door!”

Eren hurried to unlock and open the door. Armin grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room and through the long corridor.

”Armin, where are we going?”

”We need to get something and quickly.”

”But-”

”Eren, just trust me.”

Something did not feel right. But it was Armin, he could trust Armin, right?

They walked quickly through the castle, down some stairs, and got out through what Eren assumed was some kind of backdoor. Armin’s grip on Eren’s arm tightened.

”Hurry!” Armin said and started running, dragging Eren along with him over a wide field and into the woods behind it.

”Where are we going?”

”I told you, we need to find something.” Armin sounded annoyed.

”In the woods?” Eren asked.

”Yes.”

”I’m not sure about this,” Eren called out. ”We should get Levi.”

”There’s no time.”

Eren lost track of which way they were going. The woods were like a labyrinth and he just felt like they had been running like forever. Suddenly Armin stopped.

”So is it here? That thing you were talking about?” Eren asked and looked around.

The forest was fucking creepy. Old trees, spiderwebs everywhere, and dark green moss so far as the eye can see. The only light came from the setting sun that did not reach above the treetops anymore, making the trees - and who knows what else – cast dark shadows everywhere.

And then, Eren could not see Armin anymore.

”Armin?!” Eren whisper-yelled. ”Where the fuck did you go?!”

The familiar was gone and the forest was completely silent.

Oh no, was he alone? In the middle of a large forest where there could be monsters roaming around? This was bad, so very very very bad.

A fog was slowly rolling towards him and Eren turned around, trying desperately to find the way back to the castle. Even though he was running, the fog soon surrounded him and suddenly he could not see more than a few feet in front of him.

”Eren… Ereeeeen…” A voice whispered to his left. ”Where are you going, Eren?” Another voice whispered to his right. ”Come dance with us, Eren.”

Oh, fuck this! He really did not want to meet whoever the voices belonged to.

”Ereeeen… Be our friend, Eren…”

”Leave me alone!” He cried out in fear-filled frustration.

Soft, creepy laughter was heard all around him. Something was moving in the fog, making it swirl slightly. Large glowing green eyes stared at him, only to disappear a few seconds later.

It felt like hands were touching his shoulders, his arms, his hair. The touches were ghostly light and Eren could not be sure whether it really was something touching him or simply his fear getting the best of him.

”Eren!”

”Levi! Levi!” Eren’s voice was trembling and he could feel tears burning his eyes. ”Levi!”

A small dark shape appeared out of the mist. Never have Eren been so happy to see Levi. Eren glanced around them, into the swirling fog. ”There is something in the fog-”

”I know,” Levi said and cupped Eren’s cheeks, making him look at him. ”Close your eyes, Eren, and whatever you do, do not open them!”

”But-”

”Trust me.”

”Okay.”

Levi grabbed Eren, lifted him up bridal-style, and Eren’s arms hugged closely around Levi’s neck.

”Whatever you hear-”

”I’ll keep my eyes closed.”

”Good boy.”

Levi was running. Eren could only hold on and hope for the best. Even someone like Levi surely could not see in the milky white fog? What if they ran into something?

”Ereeeeen… open your eyes Eren...”

”Look at us… Come dance with us…”

”Don’t listen to them!” Levi’s voice was commanding.

”Eren… Ereeeeen…”

Eren could tell when they were close to leaving the forest. The whispering voices grew louder and turned more and more hostile by the second. Soon they were screeching angrily around them and now Eren was sure he felt hands grabbing at him, trying to take him from Levi - trying to keep him from leaving.

Luckily Levi was stronger and he kept a firm hold on Eren to the point where it almost turned painful. Eren did not mind one bit, he would rather have pain than being taken by whatever it was chasing them. Suddenly the world grew a bit brighter and Levi slowed his running slightly.

”What were they?” Eren asked, keeping his eyes tightly shut and hiding his face against Levi’s neck.

”Elves.”

”What? Like _lord of the rings_ elves?”

”Not even close. These look humanoid enough but they are not as pretty or benignant as in the movies. If you were to join them you would be trapped in dancing until they let you go and for as long as I have been alive I’ve never heard that they have let anyone go.”

”Can I-”

”You can open your eyes, we are safe.”

Eren opened his eyes and looked around. They were in the middle of the field again. He looked behind them towards the dark woods where the mist lingered before suddenly slowly disappearing back into the darkness.

He was going to develop so many phobias.

Suddenly a stinging pain erupted in his stomach.

”Levi, I don’t feel so good,” Eren muttered and clenched his teeth as the pain returned tenfold.

”Shit! Hold on, Eren. It will be okay.”

The pain grew and grew until Eren could not take it anymore and he succumbed to the darkness.

¤¤¤

”Eren? Are you awake?”

That was Armin’s voice. Eren was so tired but he fought as hard as he could to open his eyes. Once they were open he saw two concerned faces staring down at him – Levi and Armin.

”What happened?” Eren groggily asked.

”That is what we want to know as well,” Levi said. ”Why were you in the woods?”

”Armin came,” Eren started but stopped when he saw Armin’s shocked face and Levi’s death glare that pierced through Armin. ”But now that I think about it, I don’t think it was Armin. Something felt off.”

”Yet you followed him? Into the woods without me?” Levi sounded so very angry.

”I know, I know,” Eren’s cheeks were on fire. ”Anyway… Arm- _He_ said that there was something we must get and then he left me there.”

”And if Levi had not felt that something was wrong…” Armin let out a troubled sigh. ”You are so damn lucky, Eren. First that Levi found you when he did and then that your body heals as fast as it does – otherwise you would have been dead.”

”What?!” Eren squeaked in the manliest way.

”The elves can cast disease after the person who managed to get away from them. Often some sort of plague and always deadly.”

”My stomachache-”

”Had killed you if you had been an ordinary witch.”

_Jesus fucking Christ!_

”Hold on a second, what is this about sped-up healing? Why don't I know about it?” Levi asked and he glared between Armin and Eren. ”And even more importantly, how did you find out about it?”

Armin and Eren looked at each other.

”Well…”

”It seems like Eren has some special abilities, like sped-up healing and…” Armin looked away and lowered his voice. ”And the ability to use magic unconditionally.”

”What?!”

Levi turned to stare at Eren who looked everywhere but at the hellhound.

”Eren?”

”It’s not such a big deal, alright?” Eren tried to shrug it off but when Levi narrowed his eyes, Eren just wanted to sink through the floor.

”Armin, I think I want a moment alone with our little troublemaker here.”

”Alright, I go get us some snacks,” Armin agreed happily and started leaving.

”Armin!” Eren cried out. ”Armin, don’t you _fucking dare_ leave me alone with him!”

A wave and a bright smile was all the response the familiar gave before shutting the door behind him, leaving Eren alone with a seething hellhound.

”How long have you two known and not told me?”

”Levi,” Eren tried to reason.

”How long?!”

”Well, the magic thing was actually today.”

”And the healing?”

”Well, the same day we got here Armin helped me with a spell so I could contact my father.”

Levi sighed. ”Eren, you need to tell me these things as well. How else am I supposed to protect you?” 

”Sorry,” Eren mumbled and looked down at his hands.

”I’ll forgive you.”

Eren looked up just in time to get pushed down onto the bed. Levi was sitting on top of him again with a tiny smirk on his face. He leaned down and whispered in Eren’s ear.

”This time you get away easy.” Levi sucked on Eren’s ear lobe for a moment before continuing. ”Next time, however, next time you do something stupid I will punish you.”

Eren was breathing heavily. His jeans were too tight and Levi smirked knowingly as he rotated his hips slightly. ”Perhaps you would like that? Huh, Eren?”

Then Levi kissed him. It was deep, full of tongue, and downright filthy. Levi would allow Eren to take one deep breath but then the kissing would resume and Eren’s head started spinning.

"Eren, where is the key?"

"Huh?"

"The key."

Eren closed his eyes and sighed. "I kind of forgot to put it on this morning. "

Levi’s voice was dark and possessive as he spoke next. ”You are mine, Eren Jaeger. Only mine and remember that the next time that you are forgetting something vital for your safety or thinking about doing something remotely dangerous – I will tear up the world to get to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know there is a lot of lore about Elves and Fairies and I think most people think about the kind that belongs in Irish mythology. 
> 
> The Elves I used are from the Scandinavian lore and they were/are creatures not to be trifled with. There are a lot of stories of Elves luring humans into their dance and either not releasing them at all or releasing them first when they are dying of old age or when their families are already gone. I remember one story where Elves tried to lure a man into their dance when he was on his way to his wedding, he knew about them and started running away from them - only to die just before he got to his wedding from some unknown illness.
> 
> Yeah, nice people... I hope I never have the pleasure of meeting them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies!  
So... I apologize that it has been a while again but here is another chapter at least.  
I have a lot of assignments that I missed earlier this year and that needs to be done before late august and I work during the summer to stay afloat so I hope it will be better soon so I can write loads and loads of chapters for my stories!  
I thank you all for your patience with me and I promise to try to be a better author and at least upload something once a month... Well, here's to hoping! Cheers!  
Yours sincerely,  
Veronica

Seeing how Levi was the way he was, it surely did not come as a surprise to Eren that the hellhound wanted to go straight to Commander Erwin.

What came as a surprise, however, was the fact that Armin and Eren followed in Levi’s footsteps to the large wooden doors. Luckily for them, those doors were not closed and they could peek inside while remaining out of sight.

“Erwin! There is a shapeshifter on the loose!”

“I know,” Erwin replied calmly while reading the document he held.

“You knew! Yet you did nothing?!”

“Levi, calm down.”

“What was your plan, Erwin? You always know everything that happens in Maria, so what was the fucking plan?!”

Erwin cocked his head as he looked at Levi. “Interesting.”

“What?”

“You are very emotional, Levi. This is a side I have not seen for quite some time. Tell me, Levi, how much do you feel? Is it merely that you want to protect him? Or does it have something to do with-“

“Not another word, Erwin!”

Eren was happy that he was not the one who was the receiver of the withering stare Erwin gave Levi. The large black wings twitched in what Eren could only assume was annoyance. Was Commander Erwin not used to being talked to like this? Honestly, Levi was insane talking like that to someone like- like- _like that_!

“Is Eren really safe here?”

Erwin’s face darkened and his voice took on a dangerous tone next he spoke. “Are you questioning my intentions, Levi?”

“Well, is he?”

“I have plans for him, Levi, and none of them includes him getting killed or taken by another party.”

“Let me ask a different question then; is he safe from _you_?”

“I would not hurt him, Levi, however, I am beginning to wonder where _your_ allegiance lies. Tell me, Levi, are you still my right hand? Would you obey my every command? If I ordered you to eliminate him, would you do it?” Erwin leaned closer to Levi. “_Could_ you do it?”

Silence fell and Eren held his breath.

“Your eyes betray your thoughts, Levi. Maybe I should reassign you, there is a team headed out for a mission, maybe it would be better if you went with them.”

“No!” Levi growled.

“No?” Erwin’s voice softened but his eyes hardened. “Who are you to tell me no, Levi?”

“If not for me you would already have lost Eren.”

Silence fell for a short while but then Erwin let out a single humorless chuckle.

“True. Very well, stay by Eren’s side then. But keep in mind Levi; I am the Commander and when I give an order I expect you to obey.”

Armin pulled at Eren’s arm and they stealthily backed away. Once back in their room, Eren sat down on the bed, suddenly exhausted.

”Eren, are you okay?” Armin asked and sat down next to him.

”Do you think… Levi would…”

”No,” Armin’s voice was filled with certainty.

”Not even if Erwin-”

”Eren, Erwin’s threat was empty. You heard him. He said he has plans for you.” Armin said and smiled reassuringly. ”Besides, from what I’ve learned about the Commander of Maria, he is a masterful strategist - probably the best in the world – he would not kill a valuable pawn if it wasn’t completely necessary. No, he would only kill you if your death gained him more than your life and I honestly can’t see that happening.”

”So you are up to speed, I take it.” Levi’s voice almost echoed in the silence.

”Levi?!” Eren squeaked.

”Don’t sound so surprised, it makes you sound stupid.”

Suddenly Eren was never alone, not even doing his business in the bathroom gave him any privacy. The three of them were always together and would remain so until they found the shapeshifter. And after the whole thing with the elves, Levi had made it his personal duty to make sure Eren always was wearing the key.

”The issue is that none of the creatures we have here is a shapeshifter which means-”

”That the shapeshifter is pretending to be something else.” Armin finished the sentence.

”They can't replicate the demonic aura demons and hellhounds have, but everything else here is fair game.”

”The question is who can we trust to gather information?” Armin pondered.

”Sasha and Connie I think,” Levi said slowly. ”They are very unique characters and I think it would be hard for anyone to impersonate them.” Then Levi sighed deeply and muttered under his breath. ”And Hange of course.”

”Someone called for me?!” The black ball of void that was Hange suddenly appeared out of the shadows in a dark corner. ”Oh, Levi! You _do_ like me!”

”Fuck no!” Levi growled out. ”But you are sneaky when you want and we need information, as you already have heard.”

Eren leaned closer to Armin and whispered. ”How long has Hange been here?”

”I have no clue.” Armin responded just as quietly.

A few days had passed when Hange appeared to report their findings.

”There is one who’s personality changed a bit about a few weeks ago, a guy named Marco.”

”Marco?” Levi seemed to be thinking.

”Yes.”

”Where is he now?”

”He was last seen in the training fields.”

”Oi! Marco!” Levi called out and a dark-haired young man with freckles turned towards them.

Marco glanced at the people in the group until his brown eyes stopped at Eren. A sudden smirk pulled at his lips and his eyes flashed yellow before returning to brown.

”Eren, get behind me!” Levi commanded.

”Don’t worry, Captain Levi,” Marco mocked. ”I know when I don’t stand a chance. There will be other opportunities.”

”Who are you?” Armin asked.

Marco glanced at the familiar. ”Someone working for others. Oh, and Eren-” Marco looked at Eren hiding behind Levi, a wicked smile suddenly appearing. ”-know that there are others who are willing to _take care_ of you. Maybe you should consider your choices.”

”You lured him out to the elves. What could you possibly gain of that?” Armin asked and narrowed his eyes.

”They are… allies.”

”Of whom?”

Marco cocked his head, seemingly listening to something. ”Well, it has been pleasant to meet you, Eren. I hope we meet again soon.”

The air seemed to shimmer around Marco and then he flew up in the air as a large blue hawk. A small circle appeared high up in the sky, the shapeshifter flew through it and disappeared before anyone could really do anything.

The team that Marco had belonged to was staring first at the sky and then at them. Levi marched towards them and commanded them to find where the real Marco was. Then the hellhound turned and moved quickly towards Eren, grabbing him by the collar of his t-shirt and pulling him along towards the castle again.

Only when they were inside their room again Levi let go and sunk down in one of the armchairs. Armin seemed to be deep in thought and so Eren sat down on the bed, playing with a hole in his jeans.

”I am not sure it’s safe to stay here,” Armin said quietly. ”Still it might be less safe to go.”

”Yeah,” Levi muttered. ”Something big is going on. For as long as I have known Erwin, he has not let anyone who could be a spy inside, at least not without a plan.”

”That means he probably does not have enough information,” Armin hummed and started pacing. ”There is a spell that we could try to use. It would take some time to gather the right materials and it requires a master to cast it normally but with Eren’s strength it would probably be fine.”

”Wait…” Eren tried to weakly intervene but they ignored him.

”Just bring me a list and I will get the things while you teach Eren,” Levi said and rose from the armchair. Armin and Levi were close together while Armin was writing.

”I’ll be right back so don’t do anything stupid,” Levi said to Eren before leaving.

Eren turned to the blonde familiar. ”What is going on? What are we doing?”

”We are going to disappear,” Armin grinned happily.


	15. The Collar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, would you look at this...  
Praise the- well, whatever you believe in!  
A new chapter! And a bit longer chapter than usual at that!  
I still have a lot of shitty stuff to do, but every night I tried to write on both this and Nekophilia to try and update before the new semester. And what would you know? It actually happened! <3 :D
> 
> Thank you for reading and for your patience!  
(Btw, one of these days I'm going to try and respond to each and every comment too! I love you all for taking some time and write well anything really! Makes my heart go bump-bump!)
> 
> Many hugs!  
Veronica

“What do you mean? How are we going to disappear?”

“There is a spell that can make us invisible to others, we can use it to sneak away from here,” Armin explained as he crushed some herbs into a small goblet.

Eren sat down next to Armin and watched as his blonde familiar worked. There was nothing he could really do at this point, Levi had gathered everything they needed and now Armin was fixing the rest. The last thing to do was for Eren to try and use some incantation and then somehow offer the goblet to the full moon. It did not really make any sense to Eren but he was sure his companions knew what they were doing.

Later they were sneaking through the long hallways in the castle. They needed to get outside for the spell as it required Eren to stand in the light of the full moon. Suddenly large hands grabbed Eren’s shoulders and pulled him against a wide hard chest.

“And where do you think you are going?” Commander Erwin’s voice asked almost sweetly into his ear.

“Erwin, let go of Eren!” Levi commanded and moved towards them.

Erwin simply tutted as if Levi had been an unruly child. “I do think it is my turn to keep Eren close, Levi.”

Erwin did not wait for a response before his large wings flapped once and the world changed abruptly for Eren. His knees gave in as nausea grew in his stomach and he landed on a thick pelt lying on the stone floor. He took deep breaths trying to keep his stomach calm while glancing up at the large demon.

“My apologizes Eren, the first times flying may be hard and I did not warn you.” Erwin sounded sincere as he walked towards a large bureau and opened one of the drawers. He turned around holding a golden collar with one single white gem adorning it. “It seems that I can not trust Levi to make a wise decision and you are too valuable to simply let go. After all, with the power you have many will want to claim you and I can not let that happen. The balance must be preserved, Eren.”

Eren started to back away from the imposing Commander and once close enough to the doors he rushed towards them, trying to get out – only to find them locked.

“Eren, this will not hurt, I can promise you that.” Erwin was suddenly pressing Eren against the doors and opened the collar.

”Eren!” Levi’s voice was muffled behind the doors.

”Levi!” Eren responded and tried to get away from the much larger demon but to no avail, Erwin stood firmly in place and Eren could not get him to move an inch. Despite his best efforts the cool surface of the collar soon chilled his neck and the clicking sound when the collar was closed told him that he had failed.

Erwin grabbed Eren’s shoulder and pulled him along towards a different door on the far side of the room. But before they could reach that side, the doors came crashing down behind them and the furious growl from Levi was heard. Eren looked behind them and his heart almost stopped; Levi stood there, breathing heavily with large fangs and claws visible despite still being in his human form - bleeding from various cuts and wounds.

Erwin’s eyebrows rose to his hairline in surprise. ”Levi, I have to say that I am quite astounded that you managed to break the seals on the doors. Maybe I have underestimated your abilities.”

”Shut it! Just give me Eren back!” Levi growled and his glowing eyes glared at Erwin.

The hand on Eren’s shoulder tightened and Eren tried to suppress a low whine of pain. Levi however noticed and moved forward, grabbing the hand and with incredible strength pulled it away from Eren. Suddenly Eren was standing next to Armin and Levi was standing between them and Erwin, growling threateningly.

”Levi,” Erwin sighed. ”Think this through. Where would you go? This is the safest place.”

Levi glanced back at Eren and then his eyes darted down to the collar around Eren’s neck. ”It seems like he isn’t safe here either! Why have you collared him with _Alessandra’s Choker?! _Who were you trying to bind him to?! You?!” Levi furiously barked.

”Someone needs to control him, Levi.”

”And why would that someone need to be you?!”

”Who would be better?”

”Take it off him now!”

”I can not do that, Levi.”

Armin gently picked with the collar but soon gave up. ”There is no lock or anything,” he said and frowned.

”The only one who can remove it is the one who placed it there in the first place,” Levi said and then growled. ”And that’s why Erwin here is going to take it off!”

”No,” Erwin simply said. ”Eren will stay here by my side.”

”You can’t force him to do that!” Armin said and pointed accusingly at the powerful demon who raised his bushy eyebrows. ”Eren has a will of his own and he’s not a demon so you can’t command him like that!”

”True, but still he is not a human either, nor is he a witch, a druid, or a familiar,” Erwin’s gaze found Eren. ”Truthfully he does not belong anywhere.”

Eren’s heart sank to the pit of his stomach. It was true after all.

”Okay,” Eren whispered and all the others suddenly grew quiet. ”I’ll stay here.”

”Eren-” Levi started.

”Levi, let’s go back to our room again.”

Incredibly enough, Erwin let them go back, most likely because the Commander was certain that they would obey and not do anything reckless. However, the silence that surrounded them was awkward, to say the least. Armin sat on the bed with a thoughtful expression while Levi leaned against the wall, staring at Eren who in turn glanced anywhere but at the hellhound.

Suddenly Levi walked to Armin and leaned down to whisper something into his ear. Armin frowned unhappily and for a long while they were holding a quiet conversation. Then Armin closed his eyes, his lips moving as he was saying something silently. A sudden rush of energy passed through Eren as the room suddenly started shimmering.

”Wha-”

Eren stopped abruptly when Levi put his hand over Eren’s mouth, his eyes staring intently at Eren and Eren nodded once. For some reason they wanted him to be quiet.

Levi also started chanting something silently and gently touched the gem on Eren’s collar. Something seemed to be pulling inside of Eren as if it wanted him to stay impossibly still and yet wanted him to move. He started panting and his heart started beating faster. Suddenly he could not focus on anything but Levi; his glowing eyes, his black hair, his porcelain skin, and… those lips moving.

He wanted to do anything to please Levi, anything at all, but he could not get his body to move. He wanted to say something but Levi wanted him to be quiet and to disobey… Just the thought of doing so was painful.

”Eren,” Levi said softly and reached out his hands to cup Eren’s face. ”You will never belong to anyone else.”

Before Eren could even try to figure out the meaning of the words, Levi’s lips found his. The kiss made energy surge through him and suddenly he could move again, something he gladly did as he grasped Levi’s hair to pull him closer. The kiss continued for quite some time before Armin cleared his throat awkwardly.

”I guess it’s done?” Armin said with a frown.

”Yes,” Levi confirmed.

”What?” Eren asked, still a bit hazy. ”What happened?”

”You have bonded with Levi,” Armin responded.

”Wait, what?” Eren’s eyes widened as they darted between Armin and Levi. ”What do you mean bonded?”

”It’s just a temporary solution, Eren,” Armin said and smiled sadly. ”Until we find another way to get the collar of you.”

”But what does it mean?”

Levi sighed. ”Come here, Eren,” he commanded.

Eren’s body almost moved on its own until he stood in front of Levi. He did not even get the chance to decide whether or not he wanted to go to Levi, anything but doing so felt wrong.

Levi cupped Eren’s cheeks. ”The collar you have on is magical, it is used to make magical creatures obey their master’s commands.”

”But-”

”I’m sorry that I never gave you a choice in the matter, Eren, but I thought it would be better for you to be bonded with me for now than with Erwin.”

Armin walked closer and he had a thoughtful expression on his face. ”Levi, command him to take us elsewhere.” Armin grabbed a hold on Eren’s hand.

”Wha-”

”Eren,” Levi’s voice turned commanding as he grabbed Eren’s other hand. ”Take us to Paris!”

The command surged trough Eren and it felt like his blood was set on fire. He closed his eyes and let the desire to grant Levi’s wish to take control over him. The world around them turned blindingly bright and Eren felt how everything suddenly shifted. When the light disappeared they were standing on top of the Eiffel tower, gazing out over a Paris lit up with millions of lights in the darkness of the night.

”Holy…” Eren whispered as he stared around in a place that he had never been before but always wanted to visit. Suddenly his eyes found Levi and Armin who were staring at him like he was something extraordinary. ”What?” Eren asked embarrassed.

Levi chuckled. ”Well done.”

Armin, on the other hand, sighed in frustration. ”Why even bother with spells?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I normally use creatures or stuff that actually "exists" but could not find anything fun. But then I dreamed about Alessandra - a name I actually haven't really thought much about until I googled it and realized that the meaning of the name actually is "defender of mankind". Well done, my dreams! I mean, a collar that can control magical creatures named after that... Yep, I'm proud! Can just imagine someone awesome during ancient times with that name that subjugated a magical creature and saved people.
> 
> Anyway, they are back in the "normal world" again. Who could have imagined? What will happen next?


End file.
